This is the Start
by LovelySheree
Summary: Gone was Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the leaf. Now, stood a new ninja, a new man... Naruto Namikaze. Village elders and council banished Naruto from the leaf village. In order to avoid humiliation, they offered another option. Sacrifice. If Naruto was willing to die, they'd announce his death as an honor. However, Naruto had another plan up his sleeve. NaruSaku / ShikaIno etc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the most like… random story ever. I have no plan… The summery I have might not even ****_happen! _****I don't know. So, basically I was on my laptop and randomly started typing. This is the result… **

**(P.S.) I know that POVs are hard to read throw all the way, but bare with me… it's important.**

**Naruto POV**

I stood outside the city walls. It had been clear the council wanted nothing to do with me. They claimed that mastering the Kyuubi had put everyone in _more _danger. They said that I could honor myself… _honor _myself, by giving my life as a sacrifice to the village. They said that I should throw everything that I worked so hard to get right into the trash. The respect, the friends, the family, the love. All of it gone. Just like that… gone.

To say I was mad wasn't even scratching the surface.

I didn't tell anyone. Not even Kakashi. I told everyone that I was leaving for a long mission. They seemed to be fine with it, though, they probably thought it's only a year. Tops. I hope they can forgive me… for what I'm about to do hurts… but one must survive in this wretched world.

_Two days prior and end of Naruto POV…_

"Naruto! Come on! You can't seriously already be worn out!" Kiba taunted, though, his own legs wobbled and his forehead was dripping with sweat.

Naruto sighed, "Seriously Kiba… I'm only eighteen and you make me feel like I'm freakin' fifty when we race," he commented, chuckling slightly and sitting down.

Kiba tried to act disappointed, but it was clear to the hyper active blond that he gave a run for his money. "Neh, Naruto you need to get out and run more,"

"Yea, says you. You practically sleep in until 2:00 pm, you lazy mutt!" Naruto countered feeling defensive.

"Whatever," Kiba huffed. Too tired to continue the argument, they left it at that.

It was the normal, sunny day with slight clouds. It wasn't too hot, but it wasn't too cold making everyone feel just a little more at ease with life and living. The trees had new leaves on them, for spring was just about to end, and the grass still woke with a layer of cold dew causing a refreshing smell to cast over the village. Though the rivers and lakes were still too chilly to swim in, it still seemed like it was summer.

Before long, an ANBU black-op appeared in front of Naruto offering his hand. "I have come to take you to the council," the voice said. Naruto immediately recognized it.

"Shikamaru, don't act do formal," Naruto grabbed his hand and stood up next to him. Naruto was tall, but Shikamaru still had about two inches on him.

Shikamaru found it useless to shush the blond so he rolled unseen eyes. "You know it's part of the troublesome job," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The reached the door and Shikamaru just nodded to it and walked away. Apparently he wasn't a part of the get-together. Naruto reached out for the handle and opened the door causing a slow and gentle creek to erupt. All of the elders and councilmen were there, looking at who was interrupting the meeting.

"Naruto…" Hamura practically seethed. The elder had a grudge on Naruto and it was a pain to deal with, especially considering that Tsunade wasn't there to back Naruto up any longer. The war and taken it's toll, many ninja lives were lost… she was one of them.

Naruto tried to be polite and bow his head, but he held a threatening face that begged to be yelled at, "What is it, Hamura-sama?" he asked, keeping his gaze light.

Koharu, the other elder, looked at Naruto with a hateful look as well. "We've decided-"

"'We' meaning you," Inochi growled, it was clear that he and Shikaku weren't exactly happy about whatever was happening.

"He's still a demon and _now controls _one in his mind. It's only right to do this," Hiashi Hyūga warned.

Naruto looked between them all, "What's going on?" he asked.

"As I was saying, we are formally banishing you from this village," Koharu announced.

Naruto stared in disbelief. He couldn't have heard right… could he? "What?" he asked again.

Shikaku and Inochi both looked down to the ground. "It's decided that you either leave the village, or sacrifice yourself and consider it an… honor," Hamaru continued. He didn't seem sad at all about it, he was smug through the whole meeting.

Naruto looked at them again, a stern face warn on his features. "No, I've worked hard to earn respect here! Just because granny isn't around anymore doesn't mean that all of it's gone!" he fired preparing for a verbal battle.

"I'm sorry, but it's been decided," Hiashi looked with displeasure at the young boy, "So take your pick, boy. Death with honor, or death alone?"

He stood frozen in his spot. Nothing else moved, time stopped, his whole world stopped. "I-I don't understand…" How does one breath again? How do you move? Do you inhale exhale? Do you simply lift and arm? How does one live? He kept asking himself and reminding himself how to breath.

"You have two days to think this over… Uzamaki. For once it's decided… it _will _happen," the elder warned.

_The present time…_

Naruto stood with hardened eyes. He held a kunai in one hand as the rain poured onto the cold hard ground. Puddles scattered the hillside as he stood looking over the village.

What a way to begin a summer… with a storm.

He took off his headband and dropped his Chunin flack jacket on the ground. The world seemed so much colder without it… In one swift movement he crossed the leaf out leaving a scared piece of metal and cloth on the ground. Picking out a small scroll and scribbling some things down, he laid the Chunin jacket that once was flopped onto the ground and neatly folded it placing it on a patch of grass. Using the kunai in his hand, he stabbed the jacket and headband together and placed the scroll on top.

The thunder roared and the wind blew as the rain pricked his face.

He stood up and walked away, no more was Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf. No more was there the hero of Konoha. No more was the hero of the entire Shinobi world. There walking in the rain, stood Naruto Namikaze… A new ninja.

No one could tell if tears fell that night, the rain covered it.

**So, I'm wondering if I should continue it. Or… if it should just stay as this… another failed attempt at a story. This will be NaruSaku. I failed to mention that in this because it would've ruined the story's dramatic effect. There will be some more answers in the next chapter if I have the decency to post it. As for the name and summer… they may change so if you want to keep up with this story, you're going to have to follow it because you may not find it again. :P **

**I hope you enjoyed and tell me if something was off, I'm a little new to writing in this genre.**

**-LovelySheree**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm not one to ramble on about stuff you don't care about. Normally at least. So, I'll get strait to the point…**

**I plan, after thinking about it, to continue this story for a while. I continue all of my stories, though it takes a lot to complete them… Anyway, basically I'm gonna skip a few years but you'll get flashbacks that will inform you about needed information. I hope you enjoy, and please read carefully, you never know what hints I may put out…**

**I thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

**Homeward Bound**

It had been three years…

Naruto looked around his home. It had rained last night making the air smell fresh and the ground wet and moist, but the best part after rain fall was the warm sun that everyone basked in afterwards. It seemed so cheery afterwards, like a new start, and the weather was defiantly contagious. But, even though after rain fall was refreshing, everyone knew that rain would come down again sometime, may it be soon or later.

After a year of wondering from village to village, Naruto finally settled down. He held no grudge to the leaf, nor to the people of it, only to the elders. Naruto wasn't a perfect man, for perfect men don't hold such things, but he was a good one. For about a month he would stay in a village, then move to another. He enjoyed traveling though, he thought of it as adventure and who doesn't like a good adventure?

The Kawa village. The Land of Rivers. This is where he'd finally settled down. Surprisingly, they were a beautiful place, and it was strange to Naruto that no one really ever came here. It's wild flowers and cool rivers were something else to him. It made it great for training outside, or doing anything outside for that matter. He was well known here, after training some people to be ninjas to just being himself and lovable. He planned at some point to talk to the governor, so to speak, of the village and try making a ninja academy. Claiming that all of the boys and girls had potential, the governor gave Naruto his word that he'd think about it.

It was a good idea though, the Kawa village was small, and no one ever tried messing with it, but they needed a way to defend themselves. It pained Naruto to think that _he _may be the threat that could bring down this village, all the more reason to train the people here.

He needed his friends though… sure, he'd made some here, but he missed them. His sensei, his teammate, everyone. They were all like family. He planned to visit them, have maybe a buddy come along and recruit some ninja from the leaf to help train the Land of Rivers. It was a good plan, he'd see his friends possibly, and the Kawa village would get the help it needed in training new ninja.

That is… _if _the governor agreed. He was a good man, always interested if it helped the village. To be honest, Naruto had without a doubt that he'd agree. The people agreed for the most part, word got around here easily and everyone knew of the plan to create ninjas here. They mainly wanted to train in assassination techniques for the sake of keeping themselves quiet. Peace was a valuable thing after all.

Naruto walked out of the local bakery thanking the man who sold him some bread, "Thanks, Chou, for the bread! It's always the best!" he smiled before opening the door to leave.

"Any time, Naruto!" the man hollered back.

Meanwhile in the leaf village…

Sakura walked the lonely streets that was still her home. Though, she didn't consider it her home. It seemed distant, cold, and harsh. The people seemed without hope and the ninja didn't have enough drive to train leaving many of them to die or get injured on missions. Most medic ninja quit from the lack of motivation to help people, finding they needed to help themselves first. Sakura was one of the last to work there having her pay be higher than most but she defiantly had to work for it. She didn't think it was worth it.

The elders grew greedy and there was still no Hokage. Claiming that a Hokage was a waist of time and that the council and elders was all the village needed. If only that were true. Whenever the kunoichi would think about how it all started, she chased the memories back to the day when Naruto left. The day a hero died.

Flash back

_Kakashi rushed into her office, "Sakura! There isn't time to explain, come quick, there is something at training grounds seven!" she remembered Kakashi calling her._

_She was in the middle of studying and she found herself a little hazy when she came back into reality and not her medical book. "What's wrong?" she asked, unsure what to think._

_Kakashi looked down, "J-just come with me Sakura…"_

_Not wanting to push it any further, she followed the copy cat ninja to there old training ground. When she got there, she was disappointed to find nothing. Absolutly nothing. But when she looked closer, she found a lonely Jonin flack jacket and other things on top of it. Still unsure of what to think, she quietly approached the materials and gasped at what she saw. There lying on the ground, was a headband with a slash through it, but she knew that headband. It was Naruto's. _

_"W-what is this?" she asked quietly._

_Kakashi approached his student and quietly prayed that this was something different than what it looked like. "Yeah… it's Naruto's headband." The Jonin looked at the sky that was still cloudy even though the rainfall had been heavy last night. "There's a scroll too, I picked it up just in case something happened while I got you… it has a seal that I told Naruto to only use if he only needed me to know something." Again, the Jonin sighed, "I just never thought he'd have to use it…"_

_Sakura's eyes were teary. _'No… No Naruto couldn't leave! This is all just some dream!' _she tried to reason with herself. But she knew she was only fooling herself. "K-Kakashi sensei… does this mean…"_

_"Hai. I believe Naruto left the village. It's the only logical answer, I'm… I'm sorry Sakura…" he breathed, opening the letter. His eyes widened when two more letters fell from the scroll. One was labeled "To, Sakura-chan" as the other was labeled "To, Kakashi-sensei". Picking up the fallen pieces of paper, he continued to look at the original._

Letter:

_Tell the elders and council I made my mind. I've chosen to give up my career and join my true family. They asked me to decided to be banished or to sacrifice myself. I feel that a noble death would suit me… after all, people can't live forever. My last wishes, if could be carried out, are to let everyone know that this was my choice. Though, if offered the chance I would have lived a fuller life, but I'd rather die a hero than live a traitor. I apologize if I sadden you guys, I don't mean to. Please, keep smiling, it's what's needed. Please forgive me…_

_-Naruto Uzamaki_

_For once, a tear dropped from the unbreakable Jonin's eye. _

_Sakura's eyes widened when she read the letter. The one labeled to her was clasped tightly in her hand. _'W-why… N-naruto you didn't have to die! Damn it you should've left you baka!' _she cursed in her mind._

_Kakashi new of the plans to 'banish' Naruto. He had no idea that they would actually pursue their plans… or corse the elders would. Without Tsunade they were hell's assistant. He looked at the unread letter in his hand, "I'll leave you be Sakura… the letters must be for our eyes only…" he quietly announced. _

End of Flashback

She remembered those words like the pledge. That letter meant the world to her… but at the same time, she wanted to cry when she read it.

Flashback

_Sakura solemnly walked into her apartment, leaving her work at the hospital unfinished. Plopping on her bed she looked over the unopened letter with red puffy eyes. It had been a while since she cried._

_Finding the courage to open it she lifted the front piece that kept the words concealed. _

Letter:

_Sakura-chan…_

_I'm sure You're probably thinking I'm an idiot for dying without a fight. It isn't like me… we both know that. I'm telling this to you and Kakashi-sensei… I'm not dead. I've fled from the village… The elders may do what they want with my absence but I need you to know this, I will come back, someday, somehow, and I'll maybe have ramen with everyone. I hope this day may come sooner than later, but life has it's tendencies and I'm not always in charge…_

_It wasn't my choice… not at all. Sakura-chan, the elders chose to through me away. I only hope that you don't fall for one of their traps, but you were always the smarter one of us all._

_I love you Sakura-chan… remember that. I don't care if the feelings aren't mutual, I just need you to remember that._

_Until we see each other again…_

_-Naruto_

_She felt tears dripping from her eyes again as the water seeped the the delicate paper. She was happy, so very happy, but at the same time, she was angry and mad but mostly happy that her friend was still alive and breathing._

_Sakura closed the letter to find something written on the back._

_Don't let anyone know this. Please, I ask you to burn this letter… it's only safe._

End of Flashback.

She didn't want to burn it. She wanted to keep it, hide it under her pillow… though, to respect her teammate's last wishes she did in fact burn it.

"It's not the same without you… Naruto," she silently said to herself.

XXX

Naruto found himself walking the quiet peaceful roads of his village, getting greetings and giving them. He was slightly surprised when a guard came up to him, asking him to follow him to the governor's office.

When they arrived, he opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Ah, Naruto! Hello my boy," the man greeted.

Naruto smiled at the man, "Hey there Satomi-sama,"

"Listen, Naruto, about the ninja training," Satomi started, "I've been thinking about it and have come to a compromise."

Naruto nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, out village isn't one to fight. Word has gotten around and it seems that people are hoping to train assassins not ninja. I am well aware of the differences but I feel that it is only fair to let the people decide," he explained.

"Of corse, I can easily teach assassination," Naruto half boasted.

The man laughed, "Of corse. Now about that treaty with the leaf…"

Naruto again gave the man his full attention. "Yes?"

"I know what they did to you, and having them be fairly close to us, I'm also aware that they aren't what they used to be." Satomi didn't take his eyes from Naruto. "Naruto, it pains me to say this but they've fallen into a darker age."

The blond ninja looked away, "I know…"

"What?"

"I know they have. I've made my fair share or 'visits' to the leaf. I've never entered, but I've looked from the outside and it was enough to know that they've gone far off path, sir." Naruto sighed, "However, I hope to still recruit some ninja to train here. As a long term mission somewhat," he offered.

Satomi raised his eyebrows, "That may work… and I wouldn't be surprised if the ninja were more than willing to get away for a little while."

"Exactly. Sir, with you permission I'd like to travel to the leaf accompanied by Roso," Naruto said.

The governor chuckled, "Ah, Roso… she's still a little new here isn't she?" he asked. Roso had come from the mouton area. She was good with bows and knew how to hunt. Her ninja skills were average but was still an interesting character.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, but I have a feeling I'd be needing her for some situations."

"And how long with this 'mission' take?"

"Maybe a week?" Naruto questioned himself but nodded after second thought.

"Fine then, a week. You have my permission to go… stop by my office when you're about to go."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Of corse! Thank you Satomi-sama!"

**A little bit of a drag for a chapter. It explained a lot. I hope to pick it up in the next chapter… thanks for reading and please stay tuned because Naruto gonna be a total awesome dude! He's gonna be stronger, amazinger, awesomer, cooler, … it's gonna be fun! Oh and just saying, Roso is ****_not _****gonna be a part of some love triangle with Naruto. She's a ****_friend… _****Remember that!**

**Again… not much NaruSaku…**

**-LovelySheree**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE WIFI! I can update this chapter a little earlier than expected! I don't know when I'll be updating next but when I do, you'll most likely be getting a schedule as to ****_when _****I update.**

**I'm loving the reviews! Keep 'em up! Like I said, you're going to get to see Naruto in better light when it comes to power and a little bit in attitude. After all, he was basically murdered by the head of his home village soooo he's a little different. Not AS much of a goof, however, I enjoy that in Naruto so he'll be keeping some goofiness. :D**

**I figured I might as well make a thanksgiving and or christmas special for this story and maybe some of my others… **

**Please enjoy!**

**Not as it Was**

Yesterday Naruto had talked to Roso about his idea, the plan to raise the Land of Rivers high. She agreed completely, not even thinking twice about going, it was an amazing opportunity! To be able to help the start of a village become something great. To be a founder of the Kawa village's ninjas.

They had been on the road for only about four hours now, not in any hurry, they didn't find the need to run. Walking at slow and steady pace, they made their way to the leaf. Like a normal trip, there wasn't any trouble getting there. Last month Satomi had made headbands for the to-be ninja of Kawa. Naruto had one that he wore on his forehead, one line that curved and two others that stood strait beside it. Roso had hers tied to her ankle, her bow was strapped to her back while a belt with some smaller knives hung from her waist. She could use a sword, therefore she had a scroll with multiple swords sealed inside, though her bow and knife throwing were much more familiar so she greatly preferred them over the sword and other ninja weapons.

Naruto's look had changed a lot. He didn't wear his childish orange jumpsuit, his fanny-pack that held his ninja weapons was no longer on his side. Instead he wore a pack that slung around his back and and a small sword that was hidden under the pack. Naruto wasn't one with a sword, but he had some skills in it so he carried a smaller one. However, most of his skill lied in his ninjutsu still. He'd practiced Tijutsu more and advanced his genjutsu during his traveling days, but since he'd settled down in the Kawa village, he hadn't been training as heavily. His hair was another thing that had changed. Not much, people would still be able to recognize him, but it was a little shorter than it used to be. It fit his face well and his bangs hung just in front of the left side of his forehead. His sideburns were cut, he found them irritating and unreasonable to manage so he had the local barber cut his hair once a month.

It was strange, he wasn't one to keep his look and appearance up, but he wanted a fresh new start and this was one way to create it.

Roso stopped, causing Naruto to question her, "What's going on, Roso?" he asked, looking around carefully.

"Someone's tailing us…" she said quietly quickly putting on her hood, Naruto did the same.

They both had white trench coats that sported a hood at the neck. There was a line that went down from the neck down the the bottom of the coat in a blue, green color. Something that most Kawa villagers owned.

She turned around and aimed her bow at whoever was following them, her golden, reddish hair whisked behind her head and her dark brown eyes peered behind the trees. "Come out, I know you're following us."

Her voice seemed determined and confident. Naruto looked in the direction that the 19 year old was aiming, sure enough, there was a person crouched in the bushes. From the looks of it, it seemed that they had some experience with hiding, so Naruto assumed they must have had some ninja training of some sort. Not to mention that he didn't hear them following them, that must have meant they were good with following and maybe tracking. Just who was following them? They were about another two hours from the leaf village so why were they already being watched?

"Come out, I can see you," Naruto said in a much lower voice, he didn't want it to be someone he may know.

Roso held her ground as a younger man walked out of the covered tree.

"Don't fire… I'm unarmed," that's all he said, lifting his hands in the air.

"Why should we believe you?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

The man sighed somewhat, "I was only out training when I saw you walking in the leaf village's direction, you see, I'm from the leaf but… I'm not a fan of it's ways. However, if you're planning to attack, I'm going to have to stop you." His head was held high and his stance seemed well formed.

Naruto nodded his head, "We assure you we aren't here to attack, we just have a question to ask of your Hokage," he said, looking at the young man, he seemed familiar…

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen. We haven't replaced our Hokage and the elders and council don't plan to. I can take you to them and have them decide, that's the best I can do for you." He kept his eyes open for anything as he took a step near Naruto and Roso, "Are we on even terms now?" he asked.

"Yea, sure. Just don't get any bad ideas," Roso warned and put the arrow and bow back on her back.

The man followed a good distance behind them for the next two hours of the trip to the leaf, an awkward silence trailing them as well.

"I don't mean to be nosey, but could I ask _why _you're in the leaf?" the man asked as they entered the village gates, the guards didn't seem thrilled or happy about visitors.

Naruto turned around to look at him, "Well, we're ninja from the Kawa village,"

"So that's why I didn't recognize your headbands," he said to himself.

Naruto nodded, "Yep, and that's why we're here. Because of the lack of ninja training and knowledge back at our home. I'm a ninja myself, and Roso here is good with archery, tracking and hunting. Between the two of us, we've actually accomplished a lot in the little time that we've been members of the Land of Rivers. But, we need help so we seemed out the leaf village and are hoping to recruit some ninjas to help teach."

"Oh," the young man nodded. It wasn't everyday that someone wanted the _leaf _village's help. Maybe 3 years ago, but ever since… _'Never mind,' _he thought.

_'What happened to this place?' _Naruto thought, looking around the village. It wasn't _anything _like he remembered. The people were colder and everything seemed… distant.

_'Is this really the place Naruto talked about?' _Roso wondered, looking around. He said that it was a happy and warm place, but this… it seemed practically the exact opposite.

When they had finally reached the council room, were they heard quiet bickering, the man nodded for them to knock on the door, leaving them alone to face the council themselves.

"So, I'm guessing we just walk in?" Roso questioned.

Naruto chuckled, "That's what I did,"

They walked inside receiving several stares. "We have an offer," Naruto declared.

XXX

Sakura was just getting off her call for hospital duty. She was called in on her day off because they said she was needed, turned out they didn't even need her and she ended up staying the rest of the day filling in for all of the no good job-ditchers who still got payed.

Sighing, she began walking home. _'The leaf sure has fallen,' _she thought, _'I don't think we can even dig ourselves out of the hole that the elders threw us in…' _Nothing seemed to be going right anymore. Everything was falling, the hospital, the academy, the senseis were retiring, the houses were breaking, the food wasn't baked well, everything was falling.

XXX

"And who are you to barge into our meeting!?" Hiashi Hyūga asked, outraged that this happened.

Naruto bowed followed by Roso, "My apologies, we have a request, sir." His hood hid his face causing it to be hard for any of the elders and council to see him.

The elders looked at them unconvinced, "And what would that be?"

Roso stood, "It's about our village, we are here from the Land of Rivers. The village of Kawa has decided to start creating a ninja academy but we are in desperate need of ninjas to teach and train our people."

They seemed to be all listening so she continued, "We want to have at least one ninja come back with us today, if that is possible."

"Why would we do such a thing?" one elder spat.

"We've got some gold to spend and found that this would be a worthy trade," Naruto smirked, throwing a heavy sack, gold pieces scattered onto the table. All of the elders and council's eyes widened. _'As expected… they are all greedy dogs,' _he thought.

Seeing the cash, one of the elders sat up straiter, "Please, stay awhile here, make yourselves comfortable… we'll need some time to think this over."

Naruto snatched back the gold, "Okay, think good and hard, we'll be back in two days to see-"

"No, no, good sir. We shall provide you with what you need, a nice hotel room in the north region would suit you fine!" Koharu, the second in command, offered, nodes of agreements were seen around the room.

Roso was tempted to face palm, _'So since we showed them money, they treat us like royalty. Of corse… typical politics,' _she thought.

A loud sigh was heard from the blond's lips, "Okay, very well."

Roso glared at him, _'What is he thinking! We can't stay here, this place creeps me out!' _she thought, though, she didn't let a word escape.

XXX

"What was that about, Naruto! We don't want to stay here…" Roso harassed as they exited the meeting room.

"Shh! Roso, don't call me that, you know my past here…" Naruto shushed his friend.

She shrugged, "Well you don't seem to care about what I think so why should I honor what _you _say?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Honestly, Roso. You know I wouldn't have agreed with it unless I had a reason," Naruto kept his face hidden behind his hood.

"What the reason then, fox?" she asked, this time using his code name.

Naruto smirked under his mask, the light just reaching his mouth. "I just want them to be bowing at my feet for a bit."

Roso scoffed, "Dick,"

"No, my code name's fox…"

"Shut up."

They'd made it to the Hotel where they'd be staying for a bit, "You've got to be kidding me!" Roso's eyes widened.

"Yeah… no kidding. How is it that this is a _hotel?" _he asked, looking at the huge yet beautiful mansion in front of them. "This… when did they make this? I don't even _remember _this?" Naruto's widened eyes could be seen through the dark hood due to the sunlight peeking behind the building.

"I'm gonna get into the room I guess, you want to meet somewhere and train?" the golden haired girl asked.

Naruto nodded, not saying anything else.

**Okay… so maybe you won't see a stronger Naruto in this chapter. Well, you'll defiantly see him next chapter because they'll be training. Of corse, Naruto will take it easy but Roso has her advantages in battle.**

**Also… still no NaruSaku action. But, I don't want to rush it. So in the next couple chapters they'll be … talking I guess.**

**I've made more chapters... like three more already. I've been typing a lot. But what I'm saying is that I ****_will _****be updating. I'm editing them and all... I have horrible grammar. I wouldn't be surprised if this chapters had many mistakes. :/ I hope you can see past that.**

**Thanks for reading, please keep with it! **

**-LovelySheree**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll say this; I've gotten multiple reviews about me needing to update ****_all _****my stories. Well, I'll probably update them sometime. After all, I never give up on a story, but I need refreshers. Like, I've updated the Return at random times as well as The Warning, though I'm probably going to discontinue the Warning for multiple reasons. It just mainly wasn't strong enough to continue. Anyway, I'll be updating on ALL my stories at some point but it will take some time and inspiration. This story will probably be lasting longer though because it's an easy one and I actually thought it threw :D**

**As far as names go… Roso will be the only non-japenese name. I got a review stating that they didn't like the non-japenses names. I actually don't either, the reason I use Roso well… if you look up what Roso mean, you'll know. It's a looong story so I don't want to say ****_why _****I know it. Anyway, I'm just letting this be known, Roso will be the ONLY non-japenses name. Don't get your panties in a wad about it! ) **

**Please enjoy!**

**Ghost of the Past**

Naruto stood at the training grounds, looking around the area. He had gotten there before Roso so he'd decided to relax and just sit back. But, there was one problem to that… this place wasn't easy to relax in.

First off, the people were all different. Naruto tried to find the correct word but the only one he came up with was 'cold' and 'harsh'. He left this place when people were smiling, laughing, and living life to the fullest. But how was it that in only three years… _three _years, that everything wasn't the same? When he entered the village with Roso and the other young man, no one really looked at them, and when they did, it was almost with desperate and hopeless eyes. They bore into his mind like a bullet to the brain.

Second off, the buildings were basically crumbling. He _knew _that they re-built the buildings strong and firm from the Pein invasion. After all, he did help build and collect materials. Yet, the walls crumbled. As if the people didn't even care about their houses.

What made him maddest of all was the fact that Ichuraku's ramen stand wasn't there anymore. Instead there was some sort of tax collector stand that people were lined in front of giving their taxes. Or that's what Naruto assumed it was.

A voice interrupted him from his thoughts, "Excuse me, are you visiting Konoha?" it was a feminine voice.

He threw his hood on and turned around, "Yeah, I'm here on a quick mission. I had some things to deal… with… the…" his eyes widened when he saw who it was, "…council."

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Lucky his hood hid his shock, otherwise she wouldn't of had to ask that question. "N-no…" he unsurely replied. _'S-sakura-chan… it's been so long…' _

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked, her green eyes looking over his figure, "If you're a visitor maybe we met in the…war?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it. You seem familiar as well," he smirked but the shade hid it from her eyes, "Though, pink hair and bright green eyes are hard to forget."

Her face went bright red as her eyebrows furrowed, "Well a hooded figure like you… what are you? A ninja or assassin?" she asked, trying to change the subject from her hair. _'I know I've seen this guy… the question is where? It wasn't just from battle… was it?' _

Again Naruto shrugged, "A bit of both I guess. I'll admit, I prefer the ninja ways but my village appreciates the assassin for reasons that I agree with."

"Where's that?" Maybe she'd seen him on a mission… not knowing was _killing _the poor kunoichi.

"The Land of Rivers. I'm from the Kawa village. It's a smaller place, in fact, we're here to recruit some ninjas for an academy we're forming." His eyes wondered from her, he was giving her too much information.

"Can I have you're name?" she asked.

Naruto chuckled, "You should know that saying your name before asking is much more polite."

Sakura scoffed, "You're the one who said that 'pink hair is had to forget'," she quoted.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "My name is Fox Namikaze," he said, turning around, "My teammate will be meeting me soon to train, I prefer to train with her only." _'I don't mean to be mean, Sakura-chan…' _he thought. He was planning on telling her about his return, but he needed to finish all of the other details in this recruiting mission.

Sakura bowed her head, though it was unseen by Naruto, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you,"

"Not a problem…" Naruto could tell she was still standing there, "Is there still a problem miss…?" he didn't 'know' her name so he left it unsaid.

Sakura straitened up, "Oh! I'm sorry, it's just… you're really familiar, I'm sorry."

"Hn," just as Naruto let that fall from his mouth, Roso popped up from the trees.

"Sorry I'm late-…" she looked at Sakura, "But it seems you found some company," she noticed.

Naruto signed her not to talk about it but Sakura seemed to have taken it over, "Oh no, I'm actually going. Sorry to interrupt," she politely bowed then walked away.

Roso turned to look at Naruto, "That was Sakura I presume?" she asked. She pulled her bow from her back and got an arrow ready, making sure everything was in place for their spar.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah… I think she'd be interested in recruiting to Kawa too,"

"Why's that?"

"She seemed happy to hear about it. I wouldn't think that ninjas would want others to take villagers or members of a community to another," he looked at the fogged sky, "I wonder what the leaf did…"

Roso shrugged, "We'll probably never know. Let's just spar," she said, pulling her arrow back and aiming at Naruto. Naruto stood completely still when she let her hand loose and the arrow flew towards him, spinning through the air and spiking to his head.

In a second, he grabbed the arrow and threw it to the side, knowing she'd be mad if he broke on of her arrows. "A little hurried?" he smirked, catching yet another, "Don't waste your ammunition, Roso. You'll need it," he rushed towards her sending a kick to her head that she easily blocked with her arm.

XXX

Kakashi was walking along the roads of Konoha when something seemed to flare up. Looking around, he sensed no one _near _him but quite a bit aways. From what the chakra felt like, it was coming from training grounds 7… it had been so long since he'd been there.

Running quickly to the known area, he couldn't shake the feeling that's he'd sensed the chakra before. Somewhere… he didn't exactly know who, but he knew it was familiar somehow. Good or bad, he needed to find out.

XXX

Naruto rushed at Roso again only to have her dodge and run quickly out of sight. Knowing Naruto was now at his disadvantage, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate… If someone were to be watching, they'd think he were attempting the Toad Sage mode, however, the hand signs were different and his position was slightly… unbalanced. It look like it were to be a failed attempt of the sage mode, yet, his chakra was rising quickly. He called it, Kitsune no seji.

This was different than the toad sage mode. In the toad sage mode, you needed balance, an abundance of balance, but it took time for one to obtain such a fine art. When Naruto mastered the sage mode, he'd noticed it seemed to have paled his 'Kyuubi mode' so to speak. It made the Kyuubi much more… weak. As much as he liked that, he knew it made it much harder to come onto even terms with the fox. So, he came up with a counter plan that ultimately mastered the Kyuubi state.

He made it unbalanced. Everything had to be just _slightly _off. Nothing could be gathered from the real world, it had to be gathered from his inner soul, it had to be gathered from within _him, _not the world. If it were gathered from the world, he'd be walking in reality and something that was _real. _If he gathered it from himself, he'd be using his own strength and will to run his sage mode. If one's self were completely balanced, than his stance and thoughts would be that, but it wasn't. For the Kyuubi, everything needed to be slightly off balanced. Not much, but just enough to detach from reality and live in himself and his own desires.

Some may say it is bad to feed off your own desires are wishes, but Naruto wasn't a man to think of gold and unending riches, he wasn't a man to think of war and power, evil and selfishness. He lived to protect. Therefore, this mode was quite selfless and free to use for the blond shinobi of the Kawa village.

He opened his eyes, not blue, but blood red and slitted. His hair rose and swayed with the orange chakra that danced around his figure. Putting his hood back on, only his smirked mouth with a single fang and beady eyes were seen.

"You know you can't hide when I'm in this state," he half growled, looking around for his opponent.

Roso was hidden in a tree, she wasn't far from him, but he seemed to be only a speck when she looked at him on the training field. Taking out her bow, aiming at his figure, she let go of her grip and the arrow flew from the trees. As soon as the arrow was in the air, she hopped to another tree, leaving not a trace she was there.

_SNAP_

Naruto cracked the arrow, "I'm tempted to just break them Roso. If you play dirty… so will I!" he zoomed to where the arrow shot at to find nothing there.

A sound was heard in a near by bush, "Fine!" she said stepping out.

He lifted his eye brow, it wasn't like Roso to give up so easy… "What, you're already done?" he asked, taking careful steps towards her.

She laughed, "Hell no, I don't just _give _up a fight. You honestly think that I'm giving up?" she asked, a somewhat innocent look plastered on her face.

He knew that look… _'Crap.'_

_BOOM_

The "Roso" exploded causing not only a loud and ear-ringing noise, but a lot of thick smoke making it hard for Naruto to see.

He closed his eyes concentrating on the chakra flow of anything near him. The only problem about this with Roso, was that she constantly disguised her chakra to seem as something else. A normal person would just shoot at any squirrel that came near them, but she was different. She didn't always go for something small, sometimes she'd distance her chakra with genjutsu making herself feel like she was only a villager walking in the village about a mile or so away.

She was good at controlling her chakra.

Suddenly Naruto heard arrows flying towards him, finding no escape, he grabbed two and jumped strait up letting himself be known to whoever was below him. The smoke chased his hooded figure as he rose into the air. When the smoke dispersed into he landed back down standing completely still.

Roso mentally cursed, she thought she'd had him. Picking up her bow again, she aimed at his body and was about to let go of the arrow when something metal and cold was felt on her neck. "Damn, you're quick," she said looking at Naruto's cloaked face.

Naructo chuckled, his Kyuubi eyes no longer worn, "No… that's a shadow clone. It's been in there since the smoke from the bomb appeared."

Her eyes widened, "Your clones can dodge and fight like that?" she asked.

Naruto nodded, putting his kunai down, "Naruto 15, Roso 0."

"Don't rub it in…" she glared, but her face wasn't held long. She sighed and turned back around, putting her arrow and bow on her back again, "It's getting late,"

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, let's head back."

"You there!" a voice yelled from the field, "Who are you?"

Naruto turned to find a silver haired Jonin in a read-to-fight position. _'Again? What is this… a ghost of the past? I can't let them know me yet. I could get slaughtered for my identity here!' _he thought, shrinking his face into his hood.

Roso decided to speak up instead of having Naruto stay quiet, "We're visitors here, from the Kawa village."

"The Kawa village? Last I checked the Land of Rivers didn't have this well trained ninja," Kakashi squinted his one eye, "Are you sure that's where you're from?"

Naruto chuckled, causing the copy cat ninja to look at him closer, "Kakashi Hatake, you're a pretty good ninja from what I know,"

Kakashi nodded, "What of it?"

"We're recruiting ninja to our village because we're lacking in defenses. The leaf council is thinking about the offer as we speak I assume." Naruto's lone blue eyes and the tip of his nose was seen as he talked.

"Recruiting? You actually want the leaf's help?" he asked, bewildered about the idea, "Our village isn't what it used to be," he informed.

Naruto nodded, "I'm well aware of that, however, I still believe that your ninjas could help us in many ways."

"You still haven't answered my question," Kakashi warned, dropping the subject.

"I'm Roso Atarashii, this is my partner on this mission… Fox," Roso spoke up, her face was much more visible, but her dark eyes seemed to hide in the shadow of the cloak.

Kakshi turned to look at this so called, 'Fox'. "Fox? I'm assuming that's a code name, huh?" he said, almost accusing the blond of something.

"Maybe, this world's full of possibilities," Naruto turned and began walking away, leaving Kakashi to wonder who this man was.

_'Those eyes…' _he thought.

XXX

Sakura sat in her apartment, the blinds were closed and her door was locked. Normally, she'd have things open for anyone to come in, but she needed to think and didn't need distractions.

_'Who were you… I'm positive we didn't just fight or meet during the war. It has to be something else, who are you?' _she thought. Her green eyes stared down ad her feet by her bedside. _'You claimed your name is Fox Namikaze… Namikaze? Are you related to the fourth Hokage? I know names can be used in more than one family but…' _closing her eyes and laying down on her bed, _'It was your eyes that caught my attention. I know where I've seen those eyes… I know who you remind me of… but it's can't be him. It can't be Naruto.'_

**Thanks for reading! Wow, I think this is two chapters now in less than… two days. I've written three chapters in two days… scary really. It's only my first morning (and thanksgiving day so, happy late thanksgiving!) and I've been writing constantly. But, it's write, or watch people play cards until 1:00 when we eat. Anyway, thanks for reading again and I thank you all who have favorited or followed or added it to a community and all those who reviewed! It's amazing to get onto fan fiction and see a review or another follower!**

**I'll most likely be updating every other day... so... yeah. Actually, no. More like twice a week, wednesdays and fridays? Yeah, that sounds about right. ) You'll be getting the next chapters sooner though... :D **

**Until the next chapter...**

**-LovelySheree**


	5. Chapter 5

**This has clearly turned into a successful fan fiction. I'm finding myself plotting more and more of the story before I got to sleep, restlessly laying in bed until I've ended a chapter plot. It's funny really, I kid you not… I typed this first chapter out in class when my teacher thought I was doing my notes. I'm normally one to write notes and keep up but… we've gone over algebra too many times and I'm tired of it. X_X. So, I pulled my laptop and wrote some 'notes'. I'm glad to see that you guys appreciate my work! I personally think this is the best fan fiction I've written, if you agree I bet you're wondering ****_why _****this one has taken a better rout? **

**Easy.**

**I'm getting results and not just simple views, so I take more time to entertain you all. I thank you all soooo much for supporting! :D**

**I want to officially give a special thanks to, ahmadaziz. Best reader/reviewer ever. And yes, I say that as a statement. ) Your in your review I answered above... hopefully. **

**Also, I apologize to you, and all ye other readers, of my lack of Kakashi and his Icha Icha addiction. I, in a way, made him be more up-front to answer some questions in the story and to lay out a plot. I hadn't had him reading his Icha Icha books because 1, I sorta forgot... :I and 2, I needed him to be slightly serious so I tried to make him that way. I was planning to make him be good ol' silly Kakashi-sensei later in the story once the true plot had been set. You'll be finding out soon what that may be! :D**

**Accepted **

The council all sat in their seats as the elders were at the head. They had limited it to only having two elders, and four council members. Basically, if you didn't agree with them, they'd kick you off. Many councils left because of this, leaving the village to crumble even more to its destined fate. Meetings were quick, everyone agreed so there were never debates of right or wrong for the village. And now, they talk with one thing on their mind… Money.

Hiashi Hyūga, head of the council, held his head high and was a kiss ass to the elders, wanting to take there place when they've… past on. "I'm going to say that I've thought long and hard about the offer that the Kawa ninja gave us. Let's be honest here, we are raising a village for goods, not longer for ninja. Sure, the leaf has it's Kekkei Genkais and advantages, and that's how we'll keep it. If we make a truce with the Land of Rivers, they'll be sure to give us their goods for many things, including some of our worthless ninjas," he explained.

Hamura nodded, "Of corse, we can send them those who don't have a bloodline limit I suppose," he mused, looking towards Kaharu.

"Yes, but the question is, is he kidding about all that money?" he asked, remembering the load of gold on their table only two days ago.

"The Land of Rivers if full of good crops and wealth. They haven't ever traied creating ninja because they've been needed for trade so no country has ever dared to disturb their land." Inochi nodded. He'd stayed on the council, growing quite cold in the past three years. Shikaku was smart enough to leave, finding he had no say in anything.

"Do you think we should agree than?" Hiashi asked.

The elders looked at each other, "It's decided. We'll send one ninja their way until we've come to an agreement about this… recruiting."

XXX

"Mmmm, I'm hungry!" Naruto held his stomach as he smelled some food from a near-by stand, "Come on, Roso! Let's get some food!"

"Are you kidding, we had that _huge _breakfast only about a half an hour ago!" she looked at him as if he were crazy.

Naruto shrugged, "I've got a fast metabolism,"

"That must be it…" she said, her face faulted. She looked around before seeing a small food stand, "How about we get something over there… beef kabobs sound good," she though, thinking she might as well get something she'd want.

"Sure, as long as it's eatable!" Naruto took off to the food stand, already having cash in his hands.

After ordering their kabobs and sitting down at a table and eating, they decided they'd better get a move on to the council room to see if they had decided yet. As they were about to leave, someone caught Naruto's eyes.

Pink hair, medical flack jacket, green eyes. Sakura.

"You again!" Sakura questioned, though it sounded more like a explanation. She looked him over trying to collected any missing information that she didn't have on him.

Naruto sighed, unheard outside his hood however. "I should be asking you that," he said, deciding to not be rude and ignore her.

She blushed from her ruddiness, "I'm sorry, it's just… you remind me of someone I know,"

"Really? What's his name?" he asked. He was curious if she even remembered him. After all, since he faked his death, Sakura and Kakashi could have not gotten the notes, though, most likely they had. Kakashi had a thing with visiting the training grounds in the morning.

She looked away, "I'd rather not say," she said turning around, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

Naruto wanted to reach out and stop her… he so desperately wanted to… so he did. "Wait," he said, causing her to spin around from the hand on her shoulder.

Sakura turned around meeting his eyes when the next thing she knew, she was in a whole different place. She was surrounded by nothing but whiteness. It was absolutely absent. "W-what's going on?" she asked, spinning around trying to find something, _anything._

"Sakura…" a gruff voice called out.

Her eyes widened, turning around and finding that same hooded figure. "Who are you! What do you want!"

he reached for his hood, her heart raced imagining who was behind it. When his hands reached the rim of the cloth, instead of pulling it off, he pulled it further down. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" She didn't know what he was getting at, she didn't even know this man… did she?

His figure began to disappear, first his feet, than traveling up his legs, after his arms, leaving the only thing left to be his eyes. "Please… forgive me," he pleaded.

"What? I don't… I don't know what you're talking about!" she said trying to chase his figure, but soon he was completely gone.

Sakura woke up in her dark room, her hand reaching for something…

_'Him.'_

She constantly was having dreams about it. They had been slowly going away but ever since she met that guy… who was he anyway?

XXX

Naruto stood outside her apartment window, quietly watching her think, _'I shouldn't have put her through that…' _he thought. His eyes moving towards the ground below him, _'I shouldn't have left her here.'_

He stood and hopped from the tree and headed back to his hotel room, it was getting late.

Naruto fumbled out of bed, eating some food that was set up for them. Having the council kiss his ass was nice, made him feel… appreciated. Though, he knew that if he removed his hood, all the respect would be gone. One simple movement could kill him. Well, actually he'd be able to take on the council, but that didn't mean he _wanted _to. As crazy as it sounded, he wanted to be on even terms with the leaf village. A voice rattled him from his zoning.

"Naruto…" Roso walked up to him, sitting on the other end of the table, "We're meeting with the council today."

He nodded, "Yeah, you think that they'll agree?" he knew that the council and elders were greedy, but you never know what their thinking. That much he _knew._

"I'd hope so. I don't think we have anything to worry about, that much gold could give them a lot," she smirked.

The blond chuckled, "A small price for making an entire ninja academy and possibly creating Kekkei Genkais of our own in the future…"

"In the future? What do you mean?" She began to poor herself a glass of orange juice.

Naruto set his coffee mug down, he was never a fan of that stuff, "Well, I mean, the Kyuubi passes down chakra, if I start a family ever, they'd get's it's chakra."

"You can basically create jinchuuriki!?" her mouth gaped.

He shrugged, "Well, I don't know because I haven't had a kid, but basically yeah…"

Roso shook her head, "Crazy… just crazy. You mentioned other Kekkei Genkais as well?" she asked, wondering if she heard correctly.

"Yeah, many leaf ninjas have a Kekkei Genkai of some sort, even the smaller clans, they just need to be awakened."

"That makes sense I guess. So, if we get ninjas, the Kawa village can get some Kekkei Genkais?"

Nodding he continued, "Well, I actually bet that the Land of Rivers already has some. In the past, they had ninjas and I bet some still are there, they just don't know it."

"Do you think that's why some of them are more talented than others?" she asked, remembering that some of the kids were better than others at certain things.

"I'd bet that's part of the reason," he agreed.

She stood up, stretching her back out, "Let's get going blondie, I bet their waiting for us."

XXX

Kakashi wondered the streets with much on his mind, Icha Icha book in hand. It was normal for him to just walk around the village thinking and reading, but today had been strange. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, but that hooded figure kept coming into his thoughts and torturing him until he gave in and thought about it.

_'It makes sense that the Kawa village is starting a ninja academy, but what's bothering me is… why the leaf? Obviously we have our strong points, but that all lies in out Kekkei Genkais and there's no way in hell that the council and elders will agree to just hand over a bunch of our well trained ninja…' _the gray haired Jonin looked at the fogged sky.

_'If I wasn't such a well known ninja I bet that I'd be one of them to transfer to the Land of Rivers. I hate to say it but… I almost _want _to go… the leaf is too dark. The will of fire has passed and should be lit in another strong nation. The Land of Rivers has that potential, if anything, we should _all _go there to help.' _Kicking a rock that was in his path, Kakashi continued to think.

_'What are they even up to? They wouldn't even know about the villages strong points if they aren't from here so why choose us when practically everyone knows that we are a fallen nation?' _he questioned himself, _'There has to be more to it… he must know some secrets of the leaf somehow.' _Kakashi decided and continued his unending stroll around the town.

He continued to read his book, somehow being able to think of both things at the same time_. 'Oooh! What a frisky way to end that chapter…' _

XXX

A knock was heard on the council door, a faint 'Come in,' was followed as both Kawa ninjas entered the meeting room.

"Ah, I see you're here for your answer?" Koharu presumed, identifying the ninja.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we need the answer today, we figured you'd have it by now."

"Yes… we have our answer but…" Hiashi looked into the dark shadow that covered Naruto's face, only seeing his mouth and tip of his nose. "We need to see the money first," the Hyūga finished.

Roso humphed, "I guessed right, you're only interested in the money…" she tossed the bag onto the table, "There's the money, now who are we taking back?"

Naruto chuckled, "You're making this sound like a slave trade instead of recruiting," he pointed out, "But she's right, have you decided who we get, or do we get the pleasure in choosing?" he asked.

Hamura took the bag, much to the other's displeasure, "Yes… we have decided who you'll bring back. I assume you're wanting more than just one ninja though."

Both nodded.

"Ah, okay then. This is what will happen, we give you one ninja, a kunoichi to be exact, and later if we see results we like, we'll ve giving you more." Roso and Naruto exchanged looks but Hamura continued, "You see, we are pleasured with this offer, but we don't just want to _hand _out ninja to you. If an alliance is formed and worked out, than we will consider more down the road."

"Fine, who are we taking?" Roso asked, wanting to get down to business.

Koharu nodded towards an ANBU member who opened the door to reveal a medic-nin.

**And another chapter. I think this one's a little shorter though… from the looks of it. Sorry 'bout that. But, I wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger some-what. Also, I've got a question. I'm not very good with writing Kakashi or other charters but I can defiantly work it out and make it fit so here's my question; **

**Should Naruto, in the near future, come back and bring Kakashi or some other known ninja like Shikamaru and Ino or something to focus on their pairing as well? I know this fanfic will lead to that eventually but I wanted to know if you wanted other to come and who?**

**Thanks for thinking about it! Until the next chapter…**

**-LovelySheree**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are truly great! I'm loving the reviews/PMs/favorites/follows/etc. Thanks so much for being awesome like that! :3**

**So, this is gonna be a fun chapter! It's when the story really starts to shape it's form. The previous chapters have been more of a long prologue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please be sure to pay attention, I leave hints a lot of times! Later on I will at least… Lol, I'm like… 5 chapters ahead of you guys so when I update these, it takes me a while to figure out what I need to inform you all on… :P **

**I give ONE spoiler that you'll figure out in this chapter… you will find out about Roso and her past… only a little bit though. **

**_Enjoy~_**

**Let Go **

"-You wouldn't _believe _what he's saying now! It's ridiculous, Sakura! He's going insane and my mother and I have had enough. He's been kissing that damn council's ass for _far _too long!" Ino complained to her best friend, when she didn't receive a reply from her pink headed companion she furrowed her brows, "So…? What do you say?"

Sakura lifted her head from the book she was reading. Ino had come over that day for a get-together but it seemed to turn into a therapy lesson in less than a minute of small talk. Apparently her father was agreeing with the council again and Ino didn't like it. She, herself, didn't get full detail but she didn't need full detail to understand what Ino was talking about. She agreed with her friend… for the most part. Ino was over dramatizing things just a bit, but her blond friend was right, her father was a completely different man since the council and elders took over. "What was that, Ino?" she asked, oblivious to what her friend asked.

"I asked you what you thought, Forehead." her face dropped. Uh-oh. She didn't use "Forehead" unless she was irritated at the kunoichi who seemed to be spacing out again.

Sakura sighed, "Sorry, Ino… I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"You were reading Sakura… you can't think about one thing and read at the same time," she accused.

_'Shoot… that was just a cover,' _Sakura thought mentally, "Uh, well, I'm a talented girl, ya' know?" she smiled, trying to pull it off as nothing, "So what were you saying-"

"Is it a guy!? Oh I bet it's a guy! Have you really found a _guy _Sakura!?" Ino rapidly asked, going down the completely wrong road. Ever since… _he _left, Sakura hasn't ever been the same. She seemed to have grieved his death a little too quickly for the blond Yamanaka. Hell, even _she, herself, _hadn't gotten over his death before Sakura did.

Sakura groaned, setting down her book. "No Ino. It's _not _a guy. Well… sorta…" she trailed off. _'It's technically a guy, but not in the way she's thinking.' _Sakura looked at her friend, "It's nothing really."

"Come on, Sakrua. Spill," Ino persisted.

"Well…" she began.

_Ding Dong_

_'Saved by the bell!' _Sakura mentally celebrated inside her head.

Ino's face fell when she heard the door, it was _her _day with Sakura and nothing was going to come between herself and her friends secrets! Nobody! Her thoughts began to whirl around, determined to find out what her friend was about to say. "_Who _could that _be?" _she questioned.

Sakrua shrugged and skipped to the door, on the inside, thanking whoever rang. She reached for the handle and opened the door to find an ANBU soldier about to knock again. Sakura raised her eyebrow when the black-op replied;

"I'm sorry to disturb you Haruno-san, the council wishes for your presence," he respectfully bowed.

A faint, "Tell the council and elders to go and _screw _themselves!" was heard from Ino, declaring her thoughts in the other room.

Sakura face faulted and turned to glare at her friend, "Shut-it, Ino-pig."

The ANBU chuckled but didn't move, "I must do as asked, I'm sorry, again, for disturbing you."

Shrugging it off, Sakura grabbed her coat, the weather being slightly chilly, and giving an apologetic look to Ino as she closed the door. Soon, Ino was left in Sakura's house all alone, with only herself and some pillows that accompanied her on the couch. She shot the Third Hokage bobble-head that sat on the coffee table a glare and scoffed, "What are you looking at?"

The bobble-head shook as Ino slammed the door, leaving Sakura's apartment as well, not even bothering to lock the door.

XXX

Sakura was brought to the council room, the ANBU leaving her as they reached the door. A sign was posted on the mahogany door reading; "Please wait until the door is opened."

She did as told and waited. Not wanting to die of boredom, she began to scan around the empty waiting room and lonely welcome desk. It used to be that many civilians waited in those chairs and the desk used to be accompanied with a lively face, welcoming whoever came through the doors. So many things had changed…

The door opened abruptly, waking Sakura from her thoughts. She was pulled inside, much to her displeasure, and greeted by a strange sight.

There, before her, stood the strange hooded man and his partner. Just who were these people? Unable to read any of their expressions due to the shadow that covered their faces, Sakura glanced at the others. "What's going on?" she asked.

Koharu smirked, "You have been chosen, Haruno. These Kawa ninja need a… recruit for a while to create a ninja academy in their nation. We've come to terms of being allies so you'll be in safe hands, I assure you."

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes, _'Yeah… as safe as safe can be if you arranged it.' _she glared but turned her head to the other mystery figures. "So… I'm being recruited? How long?" she asked, wanting to get out of the room.

"It's a long term deal, Haruno. You'll be staying with them until they see fit," he seethed. Honestly, Koharu didn't see the difference between respect and a donkey's ass.

Naruto whipped his head towards him, "What!? You didn't _ask _her about this? What kind of man are you?" he frowned. Not only were they limited to taking _Sakura, _but they didn't even have the decency as to even _ask _her permission.

"Fool, we decide what happens in this village, and unless you don't like that, we'll take her back." Hamura glared at him.

Roso spoke up for her friend, not wanting him to get into anything they didn't need to be in. "Our apologies, our ways are different back in the Land of Rivers. We are thankful of your generosity, sir."

Naruto humphed but turned to leave the office. "I'll wait outside," he said.

Sakura looked at the council, "You're kidding, I can't just _leave _the leaf can I?" she asked, somehow, it was a good feeling to be able to leave, but at the same time, her heart ached at the thought of leaving her home.

"It's a little late to decide otherwise," Inochi had a lifeless look in his eyes as he said this.

Sakura was baffled to say the least, "B-but! My friends, I can't just _leave _here!" she said, not wanting things to change. "What about financial issues? How will I be able to pay for myself, and what about the hospital? Don't they need my help there?"

"Don't make silly excuses, brat! We've given you some funds to live off of until you can carry yourself without it." Hiashi glared at her, "Learn some respect, fool," he spat.

Roso didn't want to watch anymore of it and grabbed the pink haired kunoichi's arm, rushing out of the office, "Thank you for your contribute!" she hurriedly said when she closed the door.

Sakura stood there, her arms holding her self with wide eyes. "W-what?" she questioned, looking up.

Naruto lifted himself from his leaning position on the wall, "Let's get going. We leave by sunrise, meet at the gate."

Sakura stopped him before he turned around, "Wait! If I go… am I forced to stay?"

Roso gave a kind smile, "No, you'll be staying for only a week and if you like it, you can stay. We only need you to test it out, if you don't like it, you're free to leave and do as you please."

Naruto sighed, "The elders know this… though I have a sinking feeling they'll be mad if you return so quickly."

Sakura didn't respond, "Meet at the gate at 7:00?" she asked, putting her arms at her side.

They both slowly nodded.

"Good," with that, she left the two Kawa ninja in the council halls.

**Sakura POV.**

I couldn't believe it! It sounded like music to my ears! I can leave the leaf without being assassinated or abused! It was a miracle! Sure, I'd miss my friends, and sure, it'd be a different place to live, but it's a new start and _that _only comes once in a lifetime.

Of corse I'm happy.

I have no family. Not anymore. During the innovations of the war, many people were wiped out… including them… but this is what I need. Haruno Sakura of the leaf shall no longer exist. I can get out of the leaf, and say that I'd like to live in Kawa to help them more. It's perfect. Though… I won't be able to replace my friends here. The bonds that we have…

Will they be recruited too? Will they be able to join me? Do they even think the same about this village as I? A once in a life-time opportunity comes once in a life-time… I'm taking this and not letting go.

**End of Sakura POV.**

XXX

Ino sat in her apartment when she heard a rapid knock on the door, "Well isn't today a busy day," she mumbled as she scurried to the door and opened it. "Sakura?" she asked, not expecting her friend so soon and so… willingly. "Ready to spill already?" she wore a smirk as she said this.

Sakura shook her head, barging in without asking, "Listen Ino, something came up… I've been placed on a long term mission."

"How long term is this?" Ino asked, not too interested.

"A lifetime," Sakura sighed.

Ino looked at her, "Wow, must be some mission, so what are you doing? Protecting someone? Taking a team of Genin?" Ino took some random guesses.

Sakura shook her head, "No… I'm moving… out of the leaf. For good. Listen this is a once-in-a-life opportunity and-"

"You're leaving _forever!? _Forehead what's gotten into you!?" Ino spat, her eyes shrinking with confusion.

The pink headed ninja looked away, "Let me explain…" she began, receiving full attention from her friend, she continued. "When I got to the council room, this guy who's visiting from the Kawa village, along with his partner on the mission, needed a recruit. The council must have chosen me because I lack a Kekkei Genkai, but anyway, I'm taking the mission because one, there was no other choice, two, the leaf isn't what it was…"

Ino nodded, "So you're moving to the Kawa village?" she asked, looking down.

"Yeah… but it isn't that far away. Not even a day's trip on foot," Sakura comforted. "I wish you could come along…"

"So do I," Ino added, surprising her companion.

"What?" Sakura asked, curious.

Ino looked up, "Sakura, it isn't just you who has noticed the down fall. Trust me, many of us think it. Listen, when you get there, be sure to put in a good word for all us Konoha 11, m'kay?"

Sakura nodded, a smile spreading on her face, "I'm glad you understand… Ino." She turned around and opened the door, "I've got to get packed… I'm leaving early in the morning, be sure to visit me okay?" she asked, tears threatening to fall. Ever since her family died, Ino had taken their place, always coming over, fussing over what she did, loving her no matter what, she was a true sister.

Ino rushed towards her best bud, "I love you, Sakura. Be safe alright?" she said, hugging her tight. She was like family to her, saying "I love you" was quite normal for the two kunoichis.

Sakura hugged back, "You too, Ino."

XXX

Naruto sat in the hotel room. It had been so long since he'd seen Sakura. It had been so long since he'd called her "Sakura-chan", it had been so long since he'd seen her out from under his hood. He missed her… so _so _much. Something inside him wanted Sakura to be chosen for helping out, not only for his own selfish desires, but also in hope of getting well in medical ninja training and making a good hospital. The hospital wasn't very string, only haven nurses without much chakra and _no _chakra control was only good for certain things. Such as broken arms, a cut, and maybe shots. They needed some real medic ninja if they were to create a shinobi village.

_'I hope you understand Sakura… I don't want you to break…' _Naruto closed his eyes. The sky was dark and scattered with stars. The moon light was shinning through his open window as a breeze swept in and ruffled his hair. It gently brushed past his face causing him to blink.

A knock was heard on the door, "What is it?" he asked, hearing a click and a creek, he moved his head up and drained his prior thoughts.

"I was just wondering if you were asleep, we've got a big day tomorrow so I was just saying to rest up." Roso had always done this. Constantly checking up on Naruto or anyone she knew well for that matter. "See you in the morning," she quietly finished.

Naruto nodded, "G'night, Roso," came his reply.

He heard footsteps from outside the room distance themselves from the blond's stationary position. It made sense that Roso did this though… her family was torn right from her hands. She had her brother left, but he was constantly traveling or doing something that she felt that he didn't exist much anymore. Of corse, that was his own way of escaping his problems, running away. He wasn't a bad brother though, Naruto had the pleasure of meeting him once. He was a great man and an amazing brother, really. But both of them were scarred from that one night.

Naruto wasn't fully aware of everything, but he _did_ know that what happened was absolutely tragic for a 8 year-old girl to go through. From what he'd gathered, she was asleep when a loud crash was heard waking Roso from her sleep.

_Flashback… 11 years ago…_

_CRASH_

_Roso shot up from her bed. She heard a crash and a strange heat exerting itself from under her doorway. A wavering light taunted her thoughts as she connected the dots. _

_Fire._

_And a lot of it._

_She raced out of her room, a bear that her father had giver her held in her hand. Sure, she was 8, but she was a kinesthetic soul and enjoyed the comfort it brought her. It wasn't worn too much, only being a year old, and it's tan belly and dark brown coat shimmered in the flickering heat._

_"Mum?" she called, looking around._

_Thumps were heard from down the hall, her brother pounced out of his room and rushed to his sister, "Roso! Roso, are you okay?" he asked, looking at her up and down. Aisuru, her brother, stood up and held her hand tightly._

_She pulled from his grip, "I'm not a baby, Aisuru."_

_He walked down the hall, the flames almost chasing them, trying to grab at their skins. They trudged through the broken wood pieces, trying to make it to their parents room. _

_"MOM!" Roso called through the crashes and heat. The light danced around her face as she squinted her eyes from the heat that rushed to her body._

_Aisuru shoved her behind him when they didn't hear a reply and he crashed open their door._

_There, lying on the bed, were her parents. The window had been broken and glass pieces made their way to the ground, littering their bedroom floor. Both the parents lay silently in bed, their chests not rising._

_"Mom! Dad!" Roso yelled, maneuvering around her brother and making her way to her parents. Her feet were punctured from scattered broken glass. "Wake up!" she yelled, shaking her mother like she did when she had a nightmare and needed comfort that her teddy couldn't bring._

_Her brother approached her from behind, "Roso, I think you should get out of here before the house crashes down, come on…" a single tear made it's way to the floor through the flaming background._

_"No! Mom and dad need to come! They'd wait for us!" Roso yelled, not understanding what happened._

_Aisuru grabbed her arms, holding her back as the roof crashed onto the bed where their parents lay, burying them under debris._

_"MOM! DAD!" she screamed, trying to pull out of her brother's strong hold. "Let me go, Aisuru! Let me go! They need our help, can't you see!" she protested._

_"Roso! Stop it! You have to get out of here!" he demanded, looking sternly at his sister._

_"Why don't you help them, brother! They might be hurt!" she yelled, her eyes watering, looking at the limp bodies under the burning wood. "Aisuru! They're getting hurt! Help them! Help them! Don't you get it! HELP THEM, AISURU!" she kept trying to pull from her brother grip but to no avail._

_"ROSO Stop! You'll only get hurt!" he said, pulling her out of the room, her feet still stung from the broken glass shards that scraped into her feet._

_She whipped her head to her brother once again, "I'm not the one who's hurt! Mom and Dad need us!"_

_"Stop it!" he yelled, "I don't want you to get hurt!" he yelled over the roaring flames within their house._

_The next thing she knew, her brother had tossed her over his shoulder and ran out of the house just as the room collapsed. "MOM! DAD!" Tears drained from the young girl's eyes._

_Aisuru fell to the cool grass of the night air and broke down, "I-I'm so sorry… but-but we couldn't help them!" he said, mostly to himself as his sister repeatedly pounded his chest, cursing him to hell._

_"You could have saved them! You're not my brother! You're a MURDERER!" she yelled, pounding his chest even harder._

_"…I'm sorry… I didn't want you to get hurt…" he cried._

_Her head fell into his chest as her fists held tightly to his loose T-shirt._

End of Flashback…

Roso closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting from the horrid memory as sleep took over.

XXX

The next morning the three gathered at the wall, no words were spoken as they took their first step out of Konoha's gate.

**Again, I thank you all for the reviews. Even if none are put out, I thank those who have reviewed. But… now you know a little about Roso and her past. I'm planning to make her a key part in this story (NOT MAIN). I find that main OCs are overrated and aren't entertaining to read unless you know a bit about them before they get really involved. Sooo, I gave you background. Don't get too mad though because she isn't a main character, she's just key. So thanks for reading, please keep it up!**

**-LovelySheree**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there readers, this chapter's focus point is the trip back. They, being Sakura, Naruto and Roso, will encounter some sticky situations along the way. Let's hope they don't get too beat up…**

**Oh, and I got a 'complaint' you could call it, that brought some of my attention to. I haven't really when this took place, who's dead, and the fact that everyone knew of Naruto's father after the fourth war, when this takes place. Another major thing is why did the council give up Sakura when she'd head medic and an amazing kunoichi? Basically, long story short, The council's greed for the need to keeps Kekkei Genkais was much greater than keeping Sakura who didn't have a blood line limit. There's my reason folks! :D Ha, pretty lame but eh, I'm usin' it. The reason why Naruto would want to accept her, easy. He wanted to protect her, but also give her a choice, which you'll be seeing soon later on, and she was good in medical ninjutsu and chakra control. Something Naruto and Roso can't teach. **

**Neither of them are book smart either, I mean, I can go on forever why they'd take Sakura and all so I'll just stop.**

**And about Roso calling Naruto by his name, I fixed that. So, for those of you who did notice, it never happened :P Or well, just act like it didn't ;)**

**So, to clarify more… Neji IS dead, because it takes place after the war (SPOILER-your fault for wondering if you didn't know) and no, no one know's that Minato is Naruto's dad. It doesn't follow the real story line but I'm using is simply because it's part of the story. Sorry for the confusion guys, I didn't think I'd need to include that… such a fool I am at times. :P**

**Enjoy~**

**Don't let go**

The thin dirt path led through the woods, the tree's leaves and branches shadowing the ground creating a complicated design. Some large rocks scattered the area, moss had grown on them as well as the trees. The sky had cleared somewhat. The sun's light peaking through a cloud, the tucking behind another as the wind blew the puffy grey mounds of mist through the air.

A breeze had managed to make it's way down under the tree's protection, making the voyager's a little chilly if not wearing jackets.

Sakura had been walking in complete silence. Roso and Fox had been talking small talk as she trailed behind them. They seemed to have been talking of something rather important making small talk out of the picture. She took slow but steadied steps, trying to listen in on their conversation. Though, she couldn't hear a word or it.

Naruto turned to see Sakura looking at the ground, not gloomily, but as if she were trying to concentrate on something. "Uh, Sakura… are you okay?" he asked.

Sakura looked up to see the hooded man looking at her. "Oh, yea, sorry. I was just thinking,"

"That's what I was worried about," he chuckled. Receiving an elbow in the side from Roso.

Sakura huffed, "I can think, I won't hurt myself…"

"Good," he grinned, though it was unseen.

XXX

Kakashi walked up to Sakura's apartment, he had come up to visit every so often. Though, he came today for a different reason, that man who was visiting seemed a little too familiar and wanted to see if his student thought the same. Knocking on the door, he waited for a reply.

Nothing was heard.

He knocked again, wondering if she was sleeping still. It wasn't like Sakura to sleep in, it was already 10:00 am.

Still, no reply.

_'She must be out already…' _he thought, walking down the stairs and deciding to come back later or find her around town.

On his lazy walk, he saw a certain blond kunoichi who caught his eye, "Ah, Ino!" he called out, catching the woman's attention.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei, what's the matter?" she asked, not her overly cheery self.

_'That's strange…' _he thought but continued, "Well, I was looking for Sakura and I was wondering if… she… was… with… you…" he noticed Ino's face fell, "What's wrong, Ino?"

Ino sighed, "Sakura said this was coming…"

"What's comming? Ino what's wrong?" the silver haired Jonin asked, getting nervous.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura left with the Kawa ninja. They were recruiting and the council forced Sakura to go, but…" she looked into Kakashi's eyes, "I have to agree with her, she was happy about leaving this village. She wanted a new start," she explained, looking off towards the village gates, "I wouldn't of minded going myself…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "A new start, huh?" following Ino's gaze he sighed, "So it seems that I'm the last member… of team seven…"

A hand was felt on his shoulder, "You've still got them Kakashi-sensei… they just aren't as close anymore." Ino smiled.

Nodding, Kakashi left her be with some wilting flowers, only one of them healthy enough to bloom.

XXX

It was quiet… too quiet. Roso's eyes wildly scanned the area as Naruto focused his chakra to try and find anyone. Yet, no one was found. It seemed that Sakura was troubled by the same eery feeling that was looming over the travelers. Naruto whirled around, trowing a kunai near a tree, not hitting the target and lost from eyes view.

"Damn," he cursed.

Sakura looked at him, "So you guys feel it too?" she whispered, catching up to them.

Roso nodded, "There's defiantly someone following us…" she whispered back.

Naruto stopped, spinning around. "Who's there!" he demanded.

_CRUNCH_

"It's such a shame, it was such a young life…" a cold voice seethed, taking a step into the dimly lit pathway. Held in his hand was a tan rabbit, a kunai in it's side. "I have to say… I didn't expect to see this day, when both my teammates walk away from their 'home'," it continued.

Naruto's eyes widened, his heart-rate picked up, and his head suddenly started to spin. "N-no…"

Roso glanced at her partner, "Who is this guy?" she asked, taking another glance at the man, he had a black cloak with a single red stripe down the back and the sleeves. She could almost _see _the darkness and evil emitting from his body.

Sakura's eyes widened, she knew this feeling. She knew this emptiness. She knew this unending darkness that stood before her. _'It can't be… it's… it's-' _she didn't finish her thoughts as the man continued to speak.

"Now look who's the _fool!" _he barked, flicking his head upwards as his eyes bore into their sculls.

Red.

Black.

Coldness.

Darkness.

Confusion.

Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice low and defensive.

Sakura's head slowly turned to the other hooded man, _'H-he know's Sasuke? Who _is _this guy?' _she thought, lowering her head. She was so confused!

A hollow chuckle was heard from within the darkened cloak, "I see, it seems that hood's don't work as well for me as they do for you…" he pulled his hood off, revealing his face. "Nice to see you again,"

Sakura whipped her head towards Sasuke, her eyes still wide with shock and her voice still to weak to speak, _'What's… what's going on?' _

"If you're here to fight then get to it, otherwise, leave." Naruto spoke with confidence but anger fueled the bite of it.

Roso looked to him, "Who is this guy, Fox? You know him?"

Naruto turned to look at Roso, his eyes still flickering with rage and confusion and… pity? "Yeah… you could say that…"

Sasuke laughed again, "You have them believing you're not who you really are, oh that's cute!" a smirk fell onto his features as his eyes began to spin and change color, "Do you really think that she'll forgive you? You're a fool to think that!"

Naruto pushed his fist to his side, "Shut-up! You know _nothing _of forgiveness, teme!"

_'Teme? Wha-who… N-Naruto?' _Sakura shakily looked at the hooded man.

The Uchiha gave a fake amused face, "Oh look at that, looser. It look's if the weakling caught on to your lie." Suddenly, in a flash, Sasuke was right in front of him, glaring into the shadowed face. He pulled a sword from his back and drew it to his neck. "Now, pull off your mask."

He didn't move, he didn't even flinch. The sword threatened to cut his skin and yet he did nothing to prevent it. "You first,"

Sasuke's face fell, no longer did he wear his smirk, "What do you mean… surly you won't talk me to death,"

Naruto's voice was ragged and shaky, "You aren't who you were. You're not who you _are_, Sasuke. Your mask is much harder to break than my hood," he spoke, his hand slowly raising to reach the sword that held him.

"Fool! I'm not the one wearing the mask, you're the one who's hiding!" he seethed.

Roso watched with a strait face. This guy didn't stand a chance against Naruto. She already felt his Chakra level and searched for his limit, it was nothing compared to her teammates. _'Then why… why are you so scared?' _she thought. No, Naruto didn't seem scared from the outside, but she could feel that his chakra waves were trembling with anxiety.

"PROVE IT!" Naruto's eye could be seen, the light entering his hood as strands of blond hair and bright blue eyes were seen through the hood. "If you say you aren't, than _prove _it, Sasuke!"

A smirk played onto his face once again, his previous emotions being washed away, "In time… Namikaze… in time." Snakes erupted from his body as he melted to the ground and his clone slithered away.

A gust of wind blew past them, Naruto's hood blew off letting his full face be seen. He fell to his knees, grasping at his heart, tears falling from his eyes. "Th-that… he doesn't understand…" he desperately whispered, his words nearly audible.

Roso looked at Naruto in a state of shock. She hadn't seen Naruto breakdown… ever. He was like stone, he didn't break. And here she stood, watching him crumble into ruble.

"N-n…Naruto?" Sakura looked at him in shock, "Naruto!?"

He looked up at her, his face pleading for something… but what? "I'm so sorry… I couldn't… I can't…" however, he was unable to finish his sentence as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug.

She didn't know why, normally she'd want to punch him for something like this, but she felt so relieved, so happy, that she couldn't push her emotions down. "You… I thought… I thought you were never coming back!… B-baka!" she choked out.

The blond's eyes widened when the words left her mouth and her arms increased their hold. His arms didn't move… they couldn't. He could barely even _think! _She wasn't mad? She didn't want to kill him? How could she forgive him for it? Sasuke was right in front of him and he slipped away, and he left her for three years to rot in the leaf village as it fell to it's demise. How could he be _forgiven? _

Roso put her bow back on her back, watching in awe at the scene in front of her. So it was true… Naruto liked the girl. It was written all over his face, confusion, happiness, and admiration. He was as readable as a book at times. He wore his heart on his sleeve. Sakura however, was a different story...

"Don't sc-scare me… like that!" she finished, her fist held into a tight ball as she let it fall onto his chest.

"Sakura-chan…"

It had been forever since she'd heard that.

"D-don't let go."

**And there it is my friends, the NaruSaku moment. Happy? And don't worry, the next chapter will be them entering the Kawa village, I plan to have a time skip at some point, only a couple months maybe… I don't know… Anyway, please keep up with it and don't be shy!**

**Also, I apologize for the length. It seemed like a good place to end it and, for those of you who read all my fanfics, will know that I don't make all of my chapters the same length. I find that It's better when they end well. Besides, do ****_normal _****books end with perfectly matched chapters? Not good ones. :P Just kidding, but really, normal books don't. Thanks for reading, folks!**

**So, I just finished an AMV! It's called, To Save A Friend [Naruto AMV] but just get the link in my profile… one of the AMV's are on there so just watch that, then click my other vids or something. I'm not forcing you to watch it, just inviting :D If you watch it, thanks!**

**-LovelySheree**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been writing all of these chapters ahead of time, so none of it matches up… well the author notes that is. Like, I'm basically responding to the reviews I got on chapter 4. :D But, I'm sure that they'll continue to be nice, and if need be, I'll change this…**

**Long story short, thanks!**

**I've got some questions in the reviews asking me why Naruto went to the Kawa village and not any others like Suna or with Bee etc… I don't really have a reason other than, why not? Remember, as I said in the very first chapter, I wrote this spontaneously and wasn't expecting ****_anything _****to come out of it. I guess a logical answer would be that he wanted a completely new start. But, I'm making this fir my entertainment as well as yours. so as far as I'm concerned, as long as your even reading it, it shows that your being entertained. That means my goal has, and is being, completed.**

**Lol, I went through all of my chapters and deleted many of them. Mostly because I may re-do them in time… anyway, just putting that out there.**

**Into The Land of Rivers**

She still hadn't gotten used to it.

It had been an hour and she still couldn't believe it.

He stood there, walking right beside her and she couldn't get her eyes to see it.

Was it all even real?

Naruto shifted a glance at the staring pink haired kunoichi, flashing her a foxy grin. He knew she was staring out of disbelief and now other thoughts, but he let her stolen glances slide… after all, he didn't mind. Not at all.

She immediately whisked her head back towards the ground when she notice him look at her. They hadn't said anything since the break down after… _him. _She mentally chuckled at her choice of words, there seemed to _always _be a _'him' _in her life. Good or bad, she didn't really like it. It wasn't like they did each other wrong, it had just been so long since they talked, and to be honest, Roso awkwardly walking along side them was even worse for the matter.

She found herself wishing she was gone in many situations, then wishing she was there for others. Like, Roso had stopped to get some water and the only thing that happened was a one way, awkward, staring contest with Sakura and the ground while Naruto tried desperately to find something deep down inside his pockets for something that won't there. Distraction.

If only life was an easier road, maybe there wouldn't be as many bumps.

Though, it made for the best adventures…. or so thought Naruto.

_'Why does she keep glancing, it's just making things worse! Damn it, Sasuke-teme! Why the hell did you have to come and ruin it all… I had it all planned for once and then it doesn't happen. Of corse…' _Naruto was planning on telling Sakura once she had decided weather to stay or not. That way, she wouldn't be conflicted by emotions tied to him. But now, she could only steal a look at him and he was beginning to grow tiresome of the endless game of catch.

Love now, to the blond, was far far _far _overrated. He had officially given up on trying to find out it's ways. For once in a lifetime, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, gave up. It was such a simple thing too, love. One word. One too many, however, for him.

"We're here…" Roso said as gates made themselves known to their vision.

"That's the River country!?" Sakura asked, bewildered. It was so color-filled, bright, cheery, and hopeful. Something that the leaf no longer had. "It's amazing!" Those were the first words she had said for a while, she found herself out of breath quite easily.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah… that's what I thought when I first arrived here."

Taking another gland at him, she smiled. Finally smiled. "It's nice here,"

_'Finally, she's not acting so… weird,' _Naruto grinned back, a small blush on his cheeks, "That's good to hear,"

They took steps into the gate where a guard stopped them. He was dressed in armor with the river symbol on the chest plate. He had a shield on his left side and on his right he held a sword, both were crafted with much skill. "Halt, I'll need to see your pass."

Another reason why the River country was small, they welcomed guests with open arms but it was hard to enter the village without a pass.

The guard stepped in front of them and his eyes widened, "Oh, Naruto-sama, my apologies, I didn't know you were coming today." He bowed his head in a respectful manner.

Naruto waved his hand, "Neh, it's okay. I wasn't expecting anything, besides, everyone needs to gp through the simple check-in. That _is _your job isn't it?" he made sure, giving a warm smile.

Sakura watched the scene, _'Why is Naruto being treated to respectfully? I mean, that's not bad but… he seems like he's basically the leader here,' _she mused in her mind.

Roso put her bag on the table, "We'll just get this over with," she sighed.

Naruto nodded and he too set his bag on the table, "This here," he pointed to Sakura, "Is Sakura Haruno. We've taken her back from the leaf so she can teach medical-ninjutsu and chakra control." He left out her ability to punch through mountains, not wanting the poor guard to be frightened.

He looked at her with gentle eyes, honesty and loyalty were held inside them. "Such a pretty lady to be a ninja, welcome to the Kawa village Mrs. Haruno,"

Sakura waved her hand in front of her face, "Uhm, it's just Ms. Haruno actually."

"Oh, no man I see," he took a glance at Naruto who scratched the back of his head to avoid awkwardness. "Well then, Welcome to the Kawa village _Ms. _Haruno."

Roso rolled her eyes, it was just like that guy to lecture Naruto about getting a lady friend. He was a good man, very good to the people, but he seemed to have a bit of a… rushed aspect of life. He claimed that "No one lives long enough, might as well eat what's given to 'ya." His most famous words.

Taking her bag once it was checked, she swung it over her back, "Thanks," Her hood was no longer over her head and her golden and reddish locks were seen, her dark brown eyes scanning the area. "You two ready?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. She saw Sakura grabbing her bag, and Naruto waiting silently behind her.

"Yeah," he said, looking at his teammate.

Sakura got her bag, and they made their way to the governor's office. Not knowing much bout this place yet, she looked at Naruto with a curious expression, "So… is there a Hokage here?" she asked.

"No, we have a governor. He's basically Hokage, but he doesn't have any ninja skills. It's more of a political position than a leader," Naruto explained.

"Oh, okay. Do the people decide and vote on rules and laws?"

"Yep," he looked towards her, "It's pretty easy going around here, that's partly why they want some ninjas. If we were to be attacked, we'd be slaughtered so the people decided to train ninjas at any cost."

Sakura raised a single brow, "So how'd you get the leaf to agree? Their pretty selfish…"

"Money… and a lot of it," he chuckled. They mad their way up the stairs of the governor's building and finally found themselves at the office door.

_Knock Knock~_

XXX

Ino was sitting her her flower shop. With her mother and father gone now, she decided to take over, though even flowers didn't brighten up Konoha like they use to. She sat at the desk, waiting for anyone to come in… it had been about three days since she'd even had a costumer. Just because the skys were gray didn't mean that everything else should be. She sighed, putting her hand on her cheek as she watched the rare sight of a passing citizens in the road. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath.

_Ring Ring~_

She sat strait up and looked at the door, but it wasn't a customer like she'd expected. "Oh, hey Shikamaru…"

"Hn, how's business?" he asked, shoving his hand he used to open the door back into his pocket.

Ino shrugged, "Slow going as always… I haven't had a single costumer in days!" she complained to her teammate.

The lazy ninja leaned against the door, "Well, considering that everyone's practically hawking their houses, buying flowers would be a little unreasonable."

"Oi! Get off the door Shikamaru, it's bad for business!" she nagged.

"Uhhg, Troublesome woman, besides, it not like it'll make a difference.

Ino's face smushed to the top of her head, "What was that?" the level of killer intent shot through the roof.

"N-nothing!" he backed off the door and took a seat next to the desk, "Look, I heard that Sakura left to the Kawa village." Ino didn't reply, her face fell as she looked at the ground. "Yeah, I thought it wasn't just a rumor. She seemed pretty lonely without Naruto. Even with Kakashi-sensei around, it's hard to lose a whole team like that."

Sighing, Ino agreed, "Luckily we only lost one member of our team during the war," she looked at him, "I only wish Asuma-sensei wouldn't have gone… maybe he could have helped."

Shikamaru looked at the celling, "Well, everyone has a purpose, dead of alive, they all change the world."

Ino raised her eyebrow at her teammate, "Since when did you get all wise-guy, eh?"

He shrugged, "All of the empty times leaves a guy to think… a lot."

Satisfied, Ino let it be and walked out from behind the desk and opened the flower shop door, "I'm going to close this for the rest of today, how about we get something to eat? What do ya say, Shika?" she winked in a silly fashion when she exited the shop, leaving a embarrassed Shikamaru to watch her leave.

"T-troublesome woman…"

XXX

_Knock Knock~_

Satomi looked up, a knock was heard on his office door. _'I'm not expecting Naruto until tomorrow, and I don't think I planned anything else… did I?' _cursing at his forgetful self, he called them in. "Come in!" The door opened.

Naruto was first to walk in, followed by Roso and trailed behind was a pink haired woman. She seemed to be young, maybe 20 or 21 years old. "Ah hello, Satomi, sir!" Naruto ginned as he made his full way into the office.

A smile graced Satomi's features, "Good to see you back early Naruto," he looked behind him to Sakura. "And who's this you brought with you?"

Naruto stepped back slightly and gestured to Sakura, "This is Sakura Haruno, she's a medic ninja in Konoha and my former teammate."

Satomi raised a lone eyebrow, "A teammate? She must be pretty strong if she was a member of your squad," he mused.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, she's one of the ,most powerful kunoichi I know, and her master was Lady Tsunade, fifth Hokage of the leaf."

"A student of Tsunade's huh? So you're pretty talented in medical ninjutsu?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "I do my best, sir."

Naruto shook his head, "No need to be modest now, Sakura-chan." He glanced back at Satomi, "She's the best medical ninja in the world now!" he looked quickly back at Sakura and winked playfully.

Blushing, Sakura felt like she was only an inch tall, _'B-baka … Naruto…' _her thoughts came to an end however when she heard a heart-filled chuckle.

"Well, it's nice to have a medical-nin here. We're needing to advance our hospital if we want to train ninjas." He looked at Naruto, his face growing more serious, "Have you talked to her about our plans as to _how _to train our upcoming nina?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, sir. I felt that I should save that until we arrived," he explained.

"Fair enough… anything else?" Looking over everyone, he found that no one seemed to have anything else to say. "Very well, Sakura I now announce you a pre-Kawa ninja."

Sakura tilted her head, "Pre-ninja? Why the 'pre' in front, sir?"

"Just incase something comes up. It isn't smart to just promote anyone, is it? You can help with the hospital if wanted, but for now, we'll watch your behavior about the village." Satomi elaborated, "Dismissed."

"Hai," they all said in unison, leaving the governor's office.

**Now they've finally arrived! I'm planning to skip around in the time later in the next chapter. Like the previous time skip, I'll inform you of important happenings with flashbacks and whatnot. Thanks for reading and make sure to keep up, the story is just about to begin!**

**Question… I had Sasuke in the last chapter, (and I'm not good with writing him yet, I'll get better I promise!) but I wanted to know if I should have him be the main enemy or have someone, per say, join forces with him and have that me the main "bad-guys" so to speak. Well, what do ya say? Yay, Nay?**

**-LovelySheree**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've gotten some "flame" as ya'll call it, personally, it isn't anything mean or bad, just a pointed out mistake and I thank, reviewer thor94, for pointing it out. Basically, I had typed something way back in… chapter four I think? I don't know, but basically, I had Roso call Naruto "Naruto," and had Naruto mention his name in front of Kakashi when they were sparring and Kakshi was spying. Nothing too horrible, but I meant to take Naruto's line, "Naruto 15, Roso 0," out because it wasn't needed. But, curse my own forgetful self, I forgot. Oh well, I hope you all didn't mind that mistake, I may edit it out… but I'm a lazy gal. :P**

**Also, thanks for keeping up with the reviews, I'm waking up every morning and finding more! :3 I don't check my e-mail for this because I use the e-mail I never use to avoid anything bad… you never know. So every notice I get, I have to log on to fan fiction, which isn't that hard, and look at it. But, either way, the wait for the screen to load on my laptop is thrilling and exciting! :D I'm so glad you enjoy!**

**And, I'm planning to get some more NaruSaku moments happening now that she knows about him. But, like I said previously, there will be a little time skip…**

**A Weeks Time**

Kakashi walked the halls of the old Hokage building, making his way to the council office where the elders had called him. It had been almost four weeks since Sakura had left and with the head medic gone in the village, they had to raise the price for healing just to pay the still working nurses better money. It was sad, more tax, less food, bad nurses, the silver haired Jonin could go on forever…

He slid his addicting orange Icha Icha book into his pocket as he opened the door, "I'm here, what was it you needed?" he asked, his lazy eye scanning the area. Seemed normal, all the council and elders were huddled up and whispering about who knew what… _'Probably money,' _he thought but flicked the thought away as Koharu raised his head to look at him.

"Kakashi Hatake," he started.

"That's me…" he replied, an uninterested tone leaked from his mouth.

Koharu sighed, wanting to "respect" the powerful ninja, "We have a mission, it'll be paying pretty well."

"And what mission is that?" Kakashi's hand reached into his pocket, tempted to pull out his book again, _'Damn, I let it go at such a good part too! I should've come in late… it's more like me to show up late anyway,' _he mumbled inside his head.

"It's simple really, and we found that you would be the best man for it," Koharu glanced at the other council members and elder, "We're sending you to spy on the Kawa village," he finished.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "But sir! We have an alliance with them, if I get caught, all of our profit from this could lead to war and we could fall even further!" he tried to stop the mission but to no avail, they had all a determined look in their eyes.

"It's final, Hatake. You won't show your face, you're just going to watch… observe, may you."

He looked out the window, not wanting to get his ass on the table, "Fine, I'll do it. Am I going alone? I'll be needing some assistance for this you know," he took off his headband that held the symbol of the leaf on it, his sharingan blazing as he did so. Looking up at them, he put his headband back on, "Sorry, it was irritating me," he explained.

"Sure, understandable, you may take… 2 people along with you. No more. We don't want the Kawa village to know about this," Hamaru agreed, his stern expression told Kakashi not to budge on the subject anymore.

"I'll inform my team," Kakashi bowed and left the room, when the door shut, he zinged his book from his pocket and resumed his chapter. _'I knew it! It was just a matter of time and-' _his thoughts were interrupted by a hushed voice.

"Kakashi-sensei… did it work?" Ino had been waiting outside the office for some time now, hoping it went smoothly.

Kakashi didn't even look up at her, "Sure sure,"

She rolled her eyes, plucking the book out of his hands, "Later, Kakashi-sensei. I hate to break you from your precious hobby but we need to know… did the plan work?"

Sighing, Kakashi gave in, "Yeah, Shikamaru's plan was spot on. They didn't suspect a thing, in fact, they think this whole "mission" was there idea. I even went as far as to deny it first to convince them further."

Shikamaru approached the conversation, "So you were able to cast the genjutsu?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad I perfected that persuasion justsu, it seems to have come in handy."

XXX

Naruto sat in his backyard, he lived a small, but cozy home. With his pay he was getting for not only forming, but also _building _the Kawa ninja academy could easily last a life time. But this was Naruto, he could care less about money if it meant a greater good. He looked up at the sky, some fluffy white clouds made themselves known from above the trees that he lay under. Taking in a deep breath, he let his mind wander… _'I hope the academy is successful, it isn't easy to teach something like being a ninja. I'm glad I've got extra help though… Sakura-chan and Roso have helped a lot, but… we haven't heard back from the council regarding out… "deal",' _he thought.

It was true, the council hadn't even sent a messenger hawk to the waiting Kawa village. He wanted to recruit more ninja, he needed to get his friends out of that situation but, all he could do was wait. _'I hate waiting…' _he pouted in his mind. Sitting up, he walked inside of his house when he heard a knock.

"Come in," he offered, too lazy to open it himself. The door opened to reveal a pink headed medical ninja that he knew all too well, "Sakura-chan! I wasn't expecting you," he grinned, sitting on his couch, making himself at home. It was _his _house after all.

Sakura smiled back, _'It's still hard to think that he's actually back,' _she thought to herself. "Well, I've got some news, the nurses in the hospital are learning quickly. At this rate, we'll have some skilled medic-nin in less than two years!" she explained, sitting on a chair by the coffee table.

"That's great news Sakura, but, why'd you _really _come here?" he asked, not even bothering to play along.

Sakura's face fell, "Well, I can see you truly care about healing…" she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Naruto asked innocently, unknowingly scratching the back of his neck.

_'Cursed his idiocy,' _she rolled her eyes, "Well, I _actually _came here to tell you that you and I will be starting at the academy in less than a few days. They haven't finished the building yet, but there are some small rooms that we need to start in to get some knowledge going."

He nodded in a reply and leaned back into the couch, "Sakura-chan… do you miss you're friends back at the leaf?"

_'Where did that come from?' _she wondered, but played along. "Well, of corse I do, but I'm not regretting one bit about coming along with you."

He sighed, "But… did you come along because it was _me_, or did you come because you _wanted _to?"

Him and his random thinking. She knew for a fact that it wasn't _him _who persuaded her to come. Sure, it tipped it to the other side more, but she was happy about leaving even without him. "Naruto, understand this, I didn't move because I felt forced to by you. I moved because the leaf was falling and I wanted a new start… you did the same thing," she pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, it just that it was bugging me," he shot a smile at her, but even he knew that she could tell it wasn't completely real. "How about lunch?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Sure,"

XXX

At the gate in Konoha…

Kakashi waited for his new 'team' to arrive. It had been decided to have only them come, after all, they weren't even sure if they trusted this _Kawa _village. And, Kakashi wasn't _lying _to the elders… entirely. They were going on a spying mission, they wanted to see for themselves what they had been keeping Sakura too and maybe get the chance to find out just who those two figures were… they were early familiar. Well, at least one was.

The man. He had been haunting Kakashi for many days now. Normally, he could brush something off and continue with his porn filled adventures in the dead author's book but alas, this single man seemed to grab his attention. When he let this bit of information slip to Ino, she had agreed completely, watching the hooded figure from her flowershop window, the way he looked around the town, how he had his hands behind his head as he glanced around. It was bring back memories of someone she knew it couldn't.

Word had spilled to Shikamaru who, he too, agreed and decided to do something about it. Suggesting that too big of a group would be too big of a danger, he asked to keep it between themselves. To Kakashi and Shikamaru, it was child's play. But, to the gossipy blond, it proved more of a challenge. Luckily, it was only a matter of four days before they had reached where they are now. The village gates… waiting to begin this 'mission'.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he heard a voice call over his thoughts, "What's wrong with you today? Did something happen?" Shikamaru asked, looking bewildered at the silver haired Jonin.

He tilted his head in a questioning gesture, "No, why would you ask that?"

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets where they nested for a while, "Well, I just haven't seen you early. To be honest, I'm not always on time myself so when I saw you here, I thought for sure I had the wrong time and I'd get an earful from Ino…"

"Speaking on Ino," Kakashi began, lifting his nose from his Icha Icha book, "Here she comes-"

"Shikamaru!? Kakashi-sensei!? Did I get the wrong time?" she asked, looking crazily at them both.

Kakashi's face faulted, _'Not this again. What does one need to do to get respect from people?' _he asked himself, pouting inside his head.

Shikamaru shrugged and hauled his bag over his shoulder, "No, you're here on time. Beats me as to why Kakashi's here on time though…"

Hoping it didn't mean an unlucky trip, Ino followed Shikamaru's suit and left Kakashi behind to wonder why he even tried.

XXX

Inside a dark cave sat three ninja… Their silhouettes flickered in the light of the small fire that had been set.

"We should return… if we do, in the state their in, they'll take us in like lost puppies. Once we're inside we can strike like rabid dogs!" a hushed voice explained. His voice seemed young. Maybe 15 years of age, seemingly shorter than the other figures as well. His dark brown brown hair looked black in the shadows of the cave.

"Agreed," a small feminine voice spoke out. It was soft, but had hatred running through it.

The last figure moved, his black ravin hair spiked in the back, "Yes… it's time that the leaf get's what's coming…"

"Ha! Does this mean what I think it means, Sasuke?" the young boy asked.

Said man nodded, "Indeed. This is war…"

**Short chapter. I'm sorry. I needed to make it short though for the sake of good writing :P If I made it any longer it would have dragged out, plus, the fact that this chapter was mainly a pick-you-up-on-what's-going-on-now, I decided to shorten it and end it with the plot.**

**Ah yes, another war… sad really. Let me give you some needed details here… Sasuke, and his three companions, are planning on taking over Konoha and getting revenge. That's it really pretty much just common sense but I'm sure I'd get a review at some point calling me out on it so there. No calling me out now. Thanks for reading guys and I apologize again for the length.**

**-LovelySheree**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whaaat!? War? Yeah. I'm planning on doing that. It's not gonna happen over one captor though :P You have to be patient, lol. Sooo, all I have to say is that there is another time-skip. Only a few days… like, two. But I just wanted to say that so you guys don't think that I skipped something. Again, if needed, there will be flashbacks on something. Thanks for reading! And the reviews are keeping up! Thanks so much!**

**Feelings**

It had rained the previous night, leaving a fresh sent in the air. One could live off it for days, so renewing and cooling, even the trees seemed to spring to life after a spring rain fall. The sky had not a cloud in sight and a gentle breeze casted under the layer of oaks and pines that scattered the forest.

Trudging up the grassy path, Ino began to think. This 'spying' mission was proving to be much harder than it she thought. Even Shikamaru was stumped multiple times, and, to be honest, she was beginning to grow weary of the failed attempts.

The first obstacle was the wall. It was much like Konoha in that sense, some guards kept watch, day and night, and the wall wasn't something that was an easy climb. Along the walls, were newly made stands that had even _more _watch guards on them. Countless times, they thought of transforming into another guard and taking over a watching position but it proved to be a bust when they were locked out by a finger scanned door.

Obviously, there was a reason that they weren't at war with another country.

_'If they don't like outsiders, why were they so willing to hire a ninja from another nation? It could lead to war and a lot of drama if the 'recruit' were to switch sides and attack.' _Ino pondered_, 'And why is it that they are so heavily guarded? What is the Kawa village hiding?' _she continued to think as she reached the clearing where Shikamaru and Kakashi were planning another attempt to get into their system.

XXX

Naruto walked along the streets of the Kawa village, Roso and Sakura chatting about something… he didn't really hear them. His mind was too far off to hear anything they were saying.

_Flashback_

_"Satomi, sir. I've got a question…" Naruto walked into the governor's office, sitting in the chair across from his desk._

_He looked up at the blond Shinobi, "What is it, Naruto? Something wrong?"_

_"Well, in a way sir…" he began, catching the attention of the middle-aged man. "You see, you are aware of the Kyuubi that's sealed inside of me… and you know that enemies are constantly after it's power…" he continued._

_"Yes, I'm well aware of that, you also said you have control over it, correct?" he asked, making sure he heard correctly._

_Naruto nodded, "Yes, that's right but it's not what I'm talking about. Sure, the Kyuubi and I have come to terms and as far as me being a danger for the village because of Kyuubi is far away from being true. I'm completely in control, no worries." He heard a sigh of relief come from the man in front of him. Why was he so easily trusted already? "But sir, some ninja may still weak it's power."_

_"I agree, I've thought about this for a good while now," he admitted, leaning back in his chair, "I assume you want me to upgrade our defenses and make sure to keep your identity secret?" he asked, raising a brow._

_"Exactly, if that's possible, it would lift a _huge _weight off my shoulders," he sighed._

_Satomi chuckled, nodding his head, "Or corse I can do that, but Naruto, this village is on my shoulders, as far as I'm concerned you do have to worry about protecting it. We've managed fine on our own,"_

_"Understood…" he bowed and walked out, "Thanks, Satomi,"_

_"Not a problem," the door shut leaving Naruto to ponder the man's words._

'If only you knew what troubles seem to follow me…' _he thought._

End of flashback…

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, waving her hand in front of her teammate's face.

Shaking out of his daze, he focused on the pink haired kunoichi next to him, "Oh, sorry… I was zoned out."

"Ya' think?" Roso scoffed, earning a slap on the back of the head from Naruto, "Eh! You were zoning! I had the right to mock," she said, puffing her chest up.

"Puh-lease, Roso-" Naruto began but something seemed to have altered his face sharply to the side, a red hand mark on the side of his face. "…Sa-Sakura-chan,"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't 'Sakura-chan' me, Baka. Anyway, as I was saying… did you remember the example training ninja tools? They're going to start throwing kunai today after all,"

"Ummm, yes I did."

"You did?"

"Uh.. uh-huh,"

"So you can pull it out right now and show me how to use a kunai-"

"On second thought, I need to go to the bathroom, be right back, Sakura-chan!" Naruto zoomed back towards his house, leaving Sakura and Roso to look bewildered in his direction.

Roso sighed, "No hope…"

"None at all," Sakura agreed, turning to smile and laugh at the golden haired archer who joined her as they made their way to the academy in progress.

XXX

A mile from Konoha…

Three figures walked along the shaded path that once had scattered wild flowers and lush grass. Now, there were only patches of grass… to find a flower was like finding snow in summer, it was rare. Their footprints were left in the dry dirt as the trees seemed to cower from them like a plague.

"We're almost there…" a low hushed voice broke the silence that hovered around them.

The woman nodded in agreement, her pale eyes and skin seemed to look like a black sheep with her almost navy blue hair. "Yes, we're close to the leaf,"

"So, what's it gonna be like for you two? You know, being back in the leaf must be weird right?" the youngest of them asked, his youth and innocence seemed to bless him with a skippy and cheerful step. There was no reply, leaving the young man to scowl in an unappreciated manner.

"I have no plan in settling down if that's what you mean," Sasuke finally replied. His hands moved at his side with the slow pace they all seemed to be walking. "The only plan I have for my future is power."

The younger man's frown deepened, _'Power, power, power. Doesn't he think of anything else? I mean, these guys rescued me off the streets, I think of them as family, but really. The on and on talking about power is a bit annoying.' _

"Arata," the feminine voice called, "Keep your guard up, there may be ANBU watching."

The young man, hearing his name, let his mind become alert for what was around him.

XXX

"Come on, there has to be more that we can do…" Ino said, looking at the map that they all hovered around.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything," Kakashi sighed, "This was a total bust. The only thing we gathered is that their walls are thick and impenetrable," Kakashi slung his bag over his shoulder. _'I hope Sakura knows what she's doing…' _he thought, remembering the plan that they had sketched out.

Flashback

_Kakashi was sitting on his favorite bench, reading his favorite book. The day was bright and the sun peaked through some gray clouds giving off a gloomy glow. Flipping a page of his book, he saw a shadow cast over page 146. "Excuse me, you seem to be in the way of my light," he spoke and looked up, "Oh… Sakura, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, cheery as usual._

_Sakura sat next to her sensei, "Well, if you haven't heard already… I'm moving to the Kawa village."_

_He nodded, closing his book after he marked the page, "Yeah, I heard about that. I'm curious Sakura, do you really want to go?" he asked, looking her way._

_She nodded, nothing seemed to tell the silver haired Jonin she was lying. "Yes, I'm sure of it. But listen, just because I'm moving doesn't mean that I'm leaving forever. If what these Kawa ninja say is true, than I'm sure they'll want to recruit more ninja than just me." She looked him strait into his lone eye, "I promise, Kakashi-sensei, that I'll come back to bring you and my friends to the Kawa village. We all deserve a new start," she vowed._

_Kakashi nodded, "I'll take your word, Sakura. Listen, get yourself known around there, make them like you. I know it seems wrong but you could use that power to get more of us there. As selfish as it sounds, it's the best thing we've got when it comes to hope."_

_"Hai, until we meet again, Kakashi-sensei…" she said, standing up and walking away._

_Kakashi leaned back into the bench and began reading again, though his mind wandered from his favorite porn novel._

End of flashback

"Kakahshi-sensei?" Ino called again, looking at the Jonin with a tilted head.

"Oh… sorry, Ino. I seemed to have dozed off," he replied sheepishly.

Shikamaru sighed, "Let's just go… I've had enough of this. Maybe we can think of something better when we get home," he thought out loud.

"And what are you doing here?" A voice asked behind them, causing them to whip their heads around. They were met with the sight of the same hooded figure who was in their village only days ago…

Kakashi's eye widened, "You!" he announced.

The figure chuckled, "Yep… me,"

Shikamaru, nervous because of the situation they were in, began to apologize, "Please, we meant no harm, you see we-"

"No need to explain… Shikamaru," the man hushed.

His eyes widened, _'I never gave him my name…' _

"It's been a while… hasn't it, Kakashi-sensei?" he looked at Kakashi reaching up at his hood.

_'No… is… is that… it can't be… can it?' _Kakashi's brain was spinning as the figure pulled down his hood to reveal blond hair, a whiskered face, and blue eyes. "N-Naruto?"

"What? No… no Naruto died… I- this- it's impossible!" Ino declared, accusing the blond.

Naruto chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Well, no. I never died. I faked it so that I could create a new start, and that's exactly what I did. The Kawa village respects me and we're making the ninja academy. Everything's going smoothly really, but that's besides the point. Sakura-chan mentioned that you three don't want to stay in Konoha anymore…" he said.

Shikamaru nodded, still unsure how to react to the situation. If he gave something away, and _if _this _wasn't _Naruto, then their mission would be a complete bust. "Yea, we don't enjoy Konoha…"

Ino looked at Shikamaru than back at Naruto, "W-wait. Take a few steps- scratch that - _miles _back. I'm still lost at the, 'I didn't die,' comment earlier."

Naruto sighed, "It's a long story really. The council wanted me dead, I faked it, I moved around until I settled at the Kawa village, and now I'm forming a ninja academy there. Well, that's about it in a nut-shell," he said, looking at Ino.

"So, Sakura found out it was you?" Kakashi asked, his gaze settling in the Kawa village behind them.

He nodded, "Yeah… something happened on the way that made my identity slip, but I would have told her anyway." _'I better not mention Sasuke… not yet,' _he thought. "Look, I only came here to say you're welcomed with open arms. Until we meet again…" he turned to walk away, leaving the team of ninja in the small clearing that was their "secret" location.

"So… what now?" Ino asked.

XXX

Later that night…

Naruto was walking back from the ninja academy with Sakura. Roso went home early, only staying to teach the archery portion of the class, claiming she had nothing else to do. He stole a glance at the pink haired kunoichi walking beside him, ever since they had gotten into the Land of Rivers, they had stopped their "game of catch" as he thought of it, and it seemed to be getting normal between them. But, to Naruto, that seemed to be the problem…

He didn't want it to be like it was. To be honest, he still loved Sakura, _only _Sakura. The problem was, there wasn't any proof that she loved him… there was no proof that she even _liked _him. Though, he wasn't known to be observant, and his people reading skills were about the same as he academic reading skills, close to zero. Part of him wanted to just say it, be blunt and to the point, maybe she'd feel the same. Or at least want to give it a shot. He didn't know. And, to make it more confusing, another part of him wanted to wait, see how she likes the River country before dropping the effects and drama of love on her shoulders as well.

Yeah… maybe it'd be smarter to wait.

But…

Naruto wasn't a patient man.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"What is it, Naruto?" Looking up at him, she realized he seemed to be concentrating on what to say next, "Is anything wrong?"

He shook his head, giving a grin… she knew that grin… it was only a mask, "Of corse not, Sakura-chan! Umm, but… well…" he sucked in a deep breath, "D-do you like anyone?" he asked, only giving her a side glance, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"What?"

"Do you like anyone?" he repeated, a bit more strait forward.

"Why would you ask that?" she raised a single brow at her blond teammate.

He sighed, "Well… b-because… uhhh, oh never mind."

Rolling her eyes, she playfully shoved him, "You're a strange one, ya know that?" she teased.

He scratched the back of his head, giving her a real grin, but it was clear there was something bothering him still.

"Well, look's like we're here, I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto! Thanks for walking me home!" giving him a light hug, she skipped into the apartment complex and disappeared behind the door.

_'Why is it so hard to say one thing?' _he thought. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he began to sulk of his failed attempt. _'I can't keep going on just acting like friends… I'm tired or friends. I want to be more… Damn it I _love _her! So why can't I just say it? I can run into battle, no matter the chances, and yet here I am at a stand still… trying to say one thing; … that I love her.' _His thoughts began to slow down as his feet reached a stop. "I'm going back," he declared, turning around and walking back to her apartment.

Sakura was in her room, her pajama's already on, and was getting ready to quietly read a book. But, when she sat down, her thoughts drifted to her conversation with Naruto.

_"Do you like anyone?"_

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Well… b-because… uhhh, oh never mind."_

_'What does he mean by that?' _she wondered, _'Why is he so curious about me liking anyone?' _She closed her book, giving up on her attempt to read. _'Was he asking because… no, it wouldn't be that. He was young when he thought that,' _she tried conniving herself. She wasn't able to think any further for there was a knock at her apartment door.

"Who is it?" she asked, standing up to walk to the door.

There was a brief silence, "…Me," the voice replied. She knew exactly who it was, the same damn blond who was confusing her thoughts.

"Naruto?" she asked, as she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

His face was serious as he looked her over, "Um, well… could I come in maybe?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little confused. You know, I was just getting ready to go to bed when you knocked-"

"I love you," he blurted out, looking her strait in the eye. She didn't even get a chance to shut the door, or her mouth. "I'm-I'm sorry if that's awkward for you but… I just wanted you to know."

There was a silence between them, the gentle creaking of the slightly opened door was the only thing keeping them sane.

"Wh-what?" she finally was able to breath out.

Everything seemed to freeze.

**Ooooohhh! Haha, a cliff hanger :P I enjoy leaving cliff hangers. Makes people go, "Noooo! FUUUUU"… it's fun to torture. No.. umm, that doesn't sound right. Uhhg, never mind. Anyway, so let's get to the point…**

**For those of you wondering if Roso will get involved with a love life, though you are probably cursing at me for still not having NaruSaku, I just wanted to say yes. Roso will most likely be getting a 'lover' as you may say. Mainly I want her to have a boyfriend/husband because her kids will play a main part much later on. Oop's did I say that? )**

**Oh, and this is the last chapter I have that's complete. You are probably going to be getting 2 a week updates now! I've posted this on wednesday so the next will be… anyone know? Anyone? Friday! Very good… I'm updating probably every wednesday and friday. That is, unless something like Christmas vacation or something family related or, heaven forbid, ****_real _****life get in the way :P. **

**Again, thanks for the views and ****_re_****views! **

**-LovelySheree**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Yay, now we resume the big bomb Naruto seemed to drop on poor 'Sakura-chan'… **

**To The Wind**

"Wh-what?" she finally was able to breath out.

Everything seemed to freeze.

The dimness of the half lit lamp caused an eery glow to cast around the room. With the little curate Naruto had left, he continued to confess his heart. "I know… I shouldn't have said it because you're still getting used to the RIver country and all but it's true, Sakura-chan." he looked down, avoided her confused gaze.

Again, a silence formed around them, so thick, one could slice it. "…Still?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding what "Still" meant.

She hesitantly looked at his eyes, so bright a blue, "You… after everything that's happened… you still _love _me?" she asked.

His eyes seemed to widen a bit when she said this, "What? Of corse I still love you," _'Funny, it isn't nearly as hard to say it now,' _he silently mused, "I never stopped Sakura-chan," he smiled.

She looked at the ground, her eyebrows furrowing and her fists curling up. Her stance tensed as she took small steps towards him, her face growing redder and redder with every inch towards him.

_'Crap… she's mad,' _he paled, standing his ground. Just because he was scared didn't mean he was gonna show it. As she coiled back her shoulder and cocked her fist, she whacked his upper arm. Wincing, he closed his eyes, readying for another blow… but it never came.

"B-baka," she whispered.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura leaning up, and he felt a warm sensation on his lips.

A kiss.

Sakura Haruno was kissing him.

Though, the moment didn't last long before she pulled away, and before he had the chance to say anything she let go of his arms. Her hands fell limply to each side of her. Silence again, fell upon them.

"I don't deserve you…" she whispered, taking a step back and walking back into her room.

Recovering from his momentary shock, he spun around, trying to stop her. "Sakura-chan! Wait!"

XXX

Kakashi walked through the village gate of Konoha, Ino, Shikamaru, and himself agreed that they couldn't just join the Kawa village. Sure, they all wanted to, but the leaf would get upset that they left and would most likely, being as greedy and idiotic as they are, would declare war of some kind. It was strange though… the leaf seemed even _more _dark than when they left. The shops were abandoned, the roads were empty, the doors and blinds were locked. No one was even was at the check-in station positioned at the gate.

_'This is all too weird…' _he thought.

Shikamaru looked around, "This doesn't seem right," he pointed out.

Kakashi agreed, "Yeah, it seems… empty." He began to think of his attempt to warn Sakura…

Flashback

_He had knocked on her door, but she seemed to have already left. He needed to know if she was telling anyone… that way he would be able to hatch a back-up plan or even a second. Sighing, he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and began to travel down the roads of Konoha, his book in hand. _

_On his lazy walk, he saw a certain blond kunoichi who caught his eye, "Ah, Ino!" he called out, catching the woman's attention._

_"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei, what's the matter?" she asked, not her overly cheery self._

_'That's strange…' he thought but continued, "Well, I was looking for Sakura and I was wondering if… she… was… with… you…" he noticed Ino's face fell, "What's wrong, Ino?"_

_Ino sighed, "Sakura said this was coming…"_

_"What's comming? Ino what's wrong?" the silver haired Jonin asked, getting nervous._

_"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura left with the Kawa ninja. They were recruiting and the council forced Sakura to go, but…" she looked into Kakashi's eyes, "I have to agree with her, she was happy about leaving this village. She wanted a new start," she explained, looking off towards the village gates, "I wouldn't of minded going myself…"_

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "A new start, huh?" following Ino's gaze he sighed, "So it seems that I'm the last member… of team seven…"_

End of Flashback

He knew about her absence, since Ino had known about it, he decided to hatch a plan… seems as if nothing was going to that plan.

"What happened while we were gone?" Ino wondered, looking around the village for even the slightest clue.

Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pocket, "Let's just report to the Hokage… I'm sure we'll get an answer there."

XXX

Naruto ran up to Sakura, grabbing her shoulder, "Sakura-chan! Wait!" She didn't answer but it was clear to him that she was listening. "Sakura-chan, believe what you said all you want but believe this too! If someone as amazing as you doesn't deserve some knucklehead like me, then _surely I _am the one who doesn't deserve you." He was sure his heart could be seen pounding in his chest, "Please Sakura-chan, don't say something like that."

"And who's to say that you don't deserve me? You saved the entire ninja _world, _you beat Pein and saved all of _Kanoha, _you proved yourself so much, everyone's expecting _you _to be Kawa leader, everyone's expecting you to lead them Naruto. Why waste your time with me?" she knew she didn't mean it. She wanted to just turn around and let him hold her but there was something deep down, something too stubborn for even her.

"Is that really what you think?" His voice was deep and she flinched under his gaze and harsh words.

Looking to the ground, all she could do was shrug, she could feel the tears building up inside her eyes as her lips trembled, willed to keep them in. Finding comfort in holding her own arms, she kept her heavy gaze to the wooden floor of the apartment. Feeling his stare still on her back, she fisted a dropping tear from her eyes, trying to erase the evidence. "Look, I…" she took a deep breath, the lump in her throat holding her back from talking smoothly. "I- I don't-t, want to let… you down," she choked out, knowing it sounded cheesy.

His gaze softened, his previous scowl turned into a pitying need to comfort. "…Sakura-chan," he began, noticing his new tone made her shoulders relax, he continued, "I'm constantly at a loss for words about you. Easily I can say you're strong, scary, you anger can scare the living hell out of anyone. Men, including me, may say you're pretty, lovely, beautiful. They can say that you're sweet, that you're caring… but Sakura-chan… there's _so much_ more to you than that," he gave a loving smile, causing her to give a teary eye look to him. "And It would be a pleasure to be able to get to know you even more… more than a teammate, more than a friend, more than family."

Her eyes widened, letting the loose tear that had been taunting her to fall to the ground.

"I want to get to know you as my _love_, Sakura-chan… more than a one-sided admiration."

That was all she needed to hear, not caring if there was even the slightest doubt, not caring about future awkward situations, not caring about being judged. All she cared about, was the fact that a man who she'd grown to admire, not only as a friend, but also as love. Throwing caution to the wind, she spun around and launched into his arms. For a brief moment, a no-gravity affect came over her body as she fell into his arms.

No words were spoke, none needed to be said. Confidence raged within the silence in the room, comforting the two shinobi.

XXX

Shikamaru knocked on the door that was the Hokage office. The council members and elders normally would just let an ANBU soldier open the door, but instead he heard a cold and dark echo of a voice call out for him to enter.

Finding the curate to do so, Shikamaru opened the door, a creek seemed to echo in his head when he let go of the knob. "Excuse me, I'm here to… report… our… mission…"

"Shikamaru? Oh what a _joy _it is to see you. I hear the Kawa village is rising, please, take a seat… I bet there is a _lot _to catch up on."

**And there it is! Whoa! Hey! Don't be trowing rotten fruit at me! I know it was short but there was a lot to soak in. :P **

**So, as many have probably assumed, Sakura fell for good ol' Naruto! :) Hehe… who knows if it will actually work out? *wink wink* But… alas I'm a NaruSaku lover so most of you probably assume it will.**

**And I apologize for the confusion around flash-backs and all. But, like NORMAL flash-backs, most times they don't make sense until they are completely fulfilled. **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**-LovelySheree**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for them reviews! Okay, so some of you are probably wondering if the Naruto and Sakura thing is actually going ****_finally _****take off… and it is. Finally. I plan to have further couples, however, I'd like to get the characters more developed, even charters such as Ino and Shikamaru and maybe Kakashi. Even though they are already developed from the anime, I feel that in my own story I have the freedom to develop them more. With Roso and my other OCs, which are limited, I'm defiantly waiting to introduce ****_any _****coupling with them because well… I mean, I don't want to charge in reckless and ruin it. I'd rather take my sweet time.**

**So, with that aside, please enjoy!~**

**Hope In War**

"Shikamaru? Oh what a _joy _it is to see you. I hear the Kawa village is rising, please, take a seat… I bet there is a _lot _to catch up on."

His blood turned to ice. The lazy shinobi stared in fear at the figure sitting in front of him. And that wasn't the weird part, it was those who stood next to him that surprised him as well. On seemed to be a stranger, but the other… the other he knew all too well. Not to mention the one sitting in the long forgotten Hokage chair.

"I believe Sasuke-kun asked you a question, Nara." The woman said, a cruel, almost cold tone.

Shikamaru shook from his daze and looked frightfully at the man in front of him… Sasuke Uchiha. Missing ninja, slaughterer of many. "I came to speak to the council. I'm not in the mood to play little games," he said boldly, hoping deep inside that it _was _in fact, just a game.

"Foolish leaf scum! Obviously the council was nothing to us, after a fair trade, they offered Sasuke-san here the seat of Hokage." He was the youngest who spoke so boldly. To be honest, it reminded Shikamaru of Kiba when he willed himself with his cocky attitude.

Sasuke smirked, "You see, me and my team here decided to re-pay Konoha a visit. After some careful consideration, we decided to… _help _this hell hole and maybe restore it's lost flare that it once had."

He was lying, he only wanted power and 'respect'. Though, what was respect if one didn't earn it fairly or it was forced upon? It all just seemed like a game of robots to the Nara. "You can't be serious… you aren't our _Hokage _are you!?" he bellowed, taking a cautious step backwards towards the door.

"Why would I kid about it? Stop fooling yourself around this 'perfect cloud gazing' world of yours and open your eyes. This land needs a leader, obviously I'm the most fit for it, don't you agree… Shikamaru?" he asked in a mocked tone. His smirk not leaving his face.

_'What happened to him? There was a point to where Sasuke was cold… but this Sasuke, he was even worse. He seems... evil…' _Shikamaru thought as he turned around to leave, he didn't even want to get paid for their spying mission. Besides, why should he give crap to that snake about anything?

"Please, close the door on your way out," Sasuke seethed, earning a loud slam. "Well, now… that wasn't very kind was it?"

"I say we rid this place of these so called 'shinobi' and create even better ninja," the woman stated.

Sasuke sighed, "Please, Hinata… As much as I'd like to repopulate my clan, it seems that Naruto his getting stronger and with that weakling along with him they _may actually _do some damage to our plan."

Hinata scoffed, "What kind of wife am I if I don't even bed my husband?"

"You're _my _wife," he stated greedily. "And don't you forget that."

XXX

The next morning…

Naruto groggily woke up, feeling quite uncomfortable and awkward. His neck was cramped up and his left shoulder was numb, though there seemed to be pressure causing it to be in such a state. Not caring at the moment, he began to soak in his surroundings; this defiantly was _not _his house.

Definitely not.

But, in all of it's unfamiliarities, he knew he'd been here before. Many times…

Feeling pressure on his numb shoulder moving, he looked to see what caused him the discomfort for his arm. There, sitting- no- _sleeping _on his arm was the most beautiful site he'd yet to see. Sakura Haruno.

She slept peacefully, a smile gracing her features. With one arm hugging his own as if it was hers to own and her chest gently rising, he couldn't help but smile. Getting nervous that she'd wake up and decapitate him, he remembered the events of the previous night.

Flashback

_She stood there, leaning into his hold. Teary eyes buried into his chest as her hands held tightly to his shirt. "Th-thank you… Naruto," she whispered barely audible words to him._

_At her words, he began to hold her closer, longing for her touch. Feeling bold enough to move, he sat on the couch that was near them as she followed and leaned on his arm, still holding onto him. Though words weren't spoken, they could tell that they were both content with their position. _

_After some time, he felt her head droop onto his shoulder and her breathing settle… she had fallen asleep._

End of flashback

His smile grew as his thoughts were collected. He'd finally told her! And the best part was that she'd accepted them and actually _returned _them! The one thing that hung at unbalance inside the blond's head was… _'What's next?'_

Her head moved as she began to open her eyes. Looking around the room briefly her eyes fell upon the knucklehead who she held to. There was a short silence, he could tell she was gathering her thoughts. "Good morning Naruto," she chirped.

"Ah, Good morning Sakura-chan," he whispered, moving his shoulder ever so slightly trying to gain it's feelings back.

_Grrr_

Sakura giggled at the loud rumbling of the knuckle-head's stomach, "Hungry much, Naruto?" she teased, sitting up and straitening out her shirt. "Well, I guess we could get breakfast. I'm sure Roso would like to as well since it's a Saturday and normally you guys spar with each other today, right?" she asked, curiously watching his arm spaz out from regaining it's proper blood-flow.

He nodded, "Yeah we do," he surprised himself when he didn't stutter. It wasn't because of Sakura being so close to him, surprisingly, but because his arm felt so tingly! It seemed as if it was going to 1; fall off, or 2; start swinging around, uncontrollably.

Luckily none of those options happened.

"Well, breakfast _does _sound good, I say we get something, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood up, his arm now under his control. "How about we get something to eat, then you could join out sparring session?" he offered.

She nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a plan for me!" she happily stood up, giving him a 300-watt smile after quickly kissing his cheek and heading into the bathroom to get freshened up.

Naruto blissfully sat on her couch, appreciating the quick present Sakura had given him.

XXX

Shikamaru knocked on Ino's door, he'd been walking carefully around town due to the new circumstances that were in play. "Ino," he whispered, "Ino, open up!" he continued. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, he relaxed at the wooden door.

"What is it?" she whispered back. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, she just didn't want to make it seem like there was anything going on, and with a hooded Shikamaru knocking on your door and whispering something incoherent, it may look a little… off.

"Open the damn door and maybe you'll find out! I can't just stand out here whispering like a mad-man, Ino…" he reasoned. He heard the door click, giving him the freedom to open it without trouble. _'What a drag this is…' _

Her gaze followed his figure as he took a seat on her couch, "Oh no… go ahead, make yourself at home," she said sarcastically. Clearly the Nara didn't seem to think she'd mind if his feet lazily propped themselves on the coffee table and the fluffed pillows _must _have been for his back to lean on.

He only gave her a sideways glance, then closed his eyes, "Yeah… well here's the thing. I've planned something but it isn't going to be anything that will happen in a weeks time. In fact, it won't even happen in _months. _The only good thing about it is that it will actually _work," _he explained, getting Ino interested.

"And what would this plan be?" she asked, taking a seat across from him.

"Create war," he said, lazily as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"What!? Shikamaru Nara we can't wage _war _just because we're a little bit uncomfortable with who's ruling!" she yelled, in a flash, his hand was over her moth and his face was practically burning a gaze through her skull.

"Ino! Be quiet!" he hushed her, sitting on the coffee table in front of her, too lazy to walk the journey to the couch behind him. "As I was saying…" he started, his hand had removed itself from her mouth, "Sasuke is a power-hungry fool right?"

She nodded, not understanding where he was getting.

"If we get him to hate the Kawa village, we can go to war because obviously he wants no one 'stealing his ninja'," he quoted a line that he'd heard the Uchiha say when he had met up with him for a briefing on the 'mission' they had. It had gone smoothly, so the Nara said.

"What do you mean? How is this going to help?" she asked, thinking he was insane.

He sighed, "Connect the dots, Ino. No one in this village, besides our generation and Konohamaru, everyone's given up their ninja career."

She was quiet for a moment, thinking it over… "Wait… so what your saying is that no one will be wanting to even _fight _because there is nothing to fight _for?" _she asked, looking at him for clarification.

"Bingo. Look's like I rubbed off on you… even if it's only a little bit," he smirked. "Everyone will rebel. The leaf will fall and we'll all be safe to get away, when Sasuke finds out no one's following orders he'll freak out! It's perfect!" he said, hope evident in his voice.

"But what about everyone who dies in this progress?" she asked, looking down.

Shikamaru drew a deep breath, "I'm sorry to say this but everyone's already dead. Nothings the same here anymore and with _Sasuke _leading the village _everyone_'s sure to die at some point. I say we might as well change before it's unchangeable."

"Yeah… I suppose that's our only hope."

Shikamaru chuckled, "Who knew that a _war _would actually be _hopeful _for us…"

**And another Chapter done! I'm glad I'm updating wednesdays and fridays because I don't have to worry about typing non-stop and you guys get better chapters! :) A win-win! So, thanks for reading guys, I know the chapters are getting shorter and I apologize for that but you're gonna have to sucker threw it all because it's gonna be what it's gonna be. **

**-LovelySheree**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! The last chapter was another slow one. There getting to a point where it's hard to think of the next step. Like, I know where I'm going and I know how to end but I don't know what steps to take to get there. So, I'm working on that. Slowly but surely my mind is finding it's way though. :)**

**Lol, and I hope you guys were okay with the Hinata twist in the previous chapter. I'm NOT a Hinata hater too. Ironically, I'm a SasuHina person. And normally, I like to have Sasuke be a good guy… but alas, I need a villain and SasuHina seemed to work. For those of you who wanted Hinata to be good, you'll get some flash backs of WHY she left and all. Again, you'll find out in time.**

Konohamaru ran through the forest of the leaf village. It had been four months since _he _had been 'Hokage' of the village. No one even went outside any longer, let alone have social activity. The streets were littered, the houses were abused, the people were scared, the roads were endless, and the leader was insane. Clearly… the leaf no longer had any hope.

Shikamaru had come up to him about a week after their return from the Kawa village, he explained that they needed to cause war. At first, he was completely against the idea, even if the Kawa ninja weren't powerful yet, the leaf would fall to it's own demise. If war was started, they'd be killing their own people. Or corse, Shikamaru and thought of that.

He said that if we started a 'rebellion', as some may call it, it could lead to an amazing advantage. With everyone rebelling, many could make an escape and disappear from Konoha for good, no longer would they be ruled by some psycho ruler who killed anyone for game.

And now he understood.

Just yesterday… another ninja died.

Flashback

_"You needed me?" a voice asked, stepping into the Hokage's office._

_"Ah yes, Kakashi…"_

_"What is it?" Kakashi wasn't in the mood for a game. Sasuke seemed to always have a card up his sleeve._

_Sasuke turned to look at him, "It isn't polite to interrupt now, is it Kakashi-_sensei?_" he mocked._

_"Please Sasuke, I'm not in the mood for games, just tell me-"_

_"Games? Is that what you think my job is?" Sasuke had flashed front of him, a kunai at the silver haired Jonin's throat. "If this were to be only a game, then tell me, why aren't _my _ninja listening to orders?" he hissed._

_Kakashi looked away, "Who would want to listen to someone so lost?" he whispered loud enough for the Uchiha to hear._

_Anger rose in Sasuke's mind, but was immediately pushed down when he threw his sensei to the wall, "Fool," he said as he aimed his kunai._

_Kakashi sat there, no emotion on his face._

_"The silent treatment, eh?" he asked, a smirk on his face._

_Again no response, instead, he stood up and began to walk away, out of the office._

_Just before he got to the door however, Sasuke had stopped him once again with harsh words. "It's a shame really… Naruto always thought of us as family. Too bad another member of that dies," he said._

_Kakashi's eyes widened, "N-Naruto's dead," he said._

_"I never said he was alive did I?" he said, stalking over to him, "But I guess you know the _actual _answer to that. The council was blind when they were alive, falling for Naruto's trick. Anyone with true talent would understand the truth," he continued, walking to Kakashi, "So tell me, _sensei, _is Naruto alive?" he asked._

_"No-"_

_"Lier,"_

_Kakashi smirked through his mask, "Now now, didn't you listen to your own words? It isn't polite to interrupt," he said mockingly._

_"Tell me now," he said, bringing it back to the main topic._

_Kakashi sighed, "If you're so persistent, I don't think you need my answer to know what's true… Sasuke,"_

_"That's _Hokage-sama _to you, Kakashi." Sasuke's teeth gritted._

_"I call people of what they are," he started, "And you are _not _this village's leader."_

_Thunk._

_Konohamaru's eyes widened in shock through the window he stalked in. _

_"Fool," Sasuke spat, Kakashi's dead body lay across from him._

End of flashback

It sickened him… to have someone as cold as that bastard, unforgivable.

It was starting, war was well on it's way, but it seemed to have taken a turn for the liking of Shikamaru, Ino and Konohamaru. Unplanned for Sasuke, the people of Konoha began to rebel. It started as innocent threats thrown at the ninja who were actually helping, then turned into an all out battle for some. It never ended in a friendly handshake, nor did in end with 'sorry's and forgiveness. It always ended in another life ending.

He was fed up with it, as were Ino and Shikamaru, so since he was the fastest of them, they decided for him to run away and warn the Kawa village. Warn them that war was coming their way.

Tripping through the forest and jumping from tree to tree, he finally came across the boundary. Normally, there were not signs that a nation ended, usually a ninja just knew the distance and that was that. However, unlike the leaf and many other countries, the Land of Rivers _did _in fact have a known line. It was a simple stream that ran down the hill side and into their nation. The tree abruptly stop and scatter instead of packing together like the forest. Grassy meadows and large oaks made themselves known as he stepped across into the Kawa nation.

"It's beautiful…" he whispered to himself.

A crack was heard behind him, "And we'd like to keep it that way," it said, stubborn and blunt.

He turned around to be met with a Kawa ninja, her golden hair was done into a ponytail, probably to avoid obstacles in a fight with it. "I apologize, but I have to meet with whomever lead's your country."

Clearly he was insane. Or so thought Roso, "Excuse me for asking, but what's your business with him?" she asked, raising a single brow.

He cleared his throat, looking her strait in the eyes, "I believe the leaf village is plotting war against the Kawa," he stated. His eyes didn't move, his arms didn't flinch, and his stance never wavered. Either he was an expert lier, or he was dead serious.

"Why should I believe you?" She knew he wasn't lying, everything pointed to the leaf wanting war, but why not have fun with it?

"Please, I'm not lying, if you find my statement and actions unrealistic, I'll let you do with me as you please…" he said.

She turned around, "I've seen you before," she said, raising her hand and signing him to follow.

"Is that so?" he asked, obeying her order.

"Yeah, my friend and I went to recruit some ninja from your village, I hope this has nothing to do with that?" he questioned, looking back at him as they walked.

He shook his head no, "Of corse not, that was fair, we have no means in breaking that deal."

"In that case, why is there war?" she asked, trying to keep some conversation.

He scratched the back of his head, "It's a long story really, basically our leader is crazy and took over, now he somehow has a grudge against the Kawa and wants to destroy it at any costs."

"Let me guess, he's an Uchiha?" she asked, smirking at his face.

"H-how'd you know?" his face looked more than surprised.

She chuckled, "Please, a power-hungry 'leader' who wants nothing but destruction?" she mocked, "Has to be an Uchiha."

Konohamaru nodded, not sure what else to say. "Uhhm, the name's Konohamaru," he introduced himself.

Smiling back at him she began, "Nice to meet'cha, I'm Roso."

XXX

Sakura's head laid on Naruto's chest. His steady heart beat could be heard as her eyes were closed, basking in the sun's rays. It was a pleasant day, no teaching, no stress, no hospital duty. Everything seemed so… perfect.

"Isn't it strange?" Naruto asked.

Sakura only gave a "hmm?" as a reply.

"Well I mean, one of the most beautiful things ever to exist in this world, happens everyday." His eyes seemed to reflect the setting sun, "Everyone will travel the whole world seeking beauty when the sun sets in their own backyard…" he smiled, happy of his life. He heard a faint chuckle from the rosette, "What?" he asked, looking at her.

She gave a look up at him, "Well, it's just that everyone says that you're blunt and pretty shallow in battle but…" she saw his eyes urge her to say more, "Whenever you want to be, you're really smart."

He gave a snort as a reply.

"What? I mean it!" she defended herself, slapping him playfully on the chest.

He looked up at her, her face inches from his own. Quickly kissing her forehead he replied, "And you have your moments too,"

She raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"What it means," he replied.

"Uhhg, forget it."

"What?"

"Forget what I said to you,"

He gasped, "Sakura-chan! You don't think I'm smart anymore?" he acted hurt, but she knew better.

"Nope, not at all."

He furrowed his brows, "Wait, no as in; 'No I think you're smart' or no as in; 'No, you're not smart."

She laughed, "You're smart, figure it out."

He put his hands on his head, "No, to confusing!"

She smirked, "Than clearly you aren't smart-" however, she was interrupted.

"Excuse me, but the governor wishes for your presence," a guard ordered, causing both ninja to look up.

XXX

Konohamaru stood in Satomi's office, it seemed bigger than the Hokage office back at the leaf, much more homey feeling too. He had only been here for maybe an hour and wanted to stay here forever. That is, anything is better than the leaf right now. "So, what's going on? I just needed to warn you about the leaf's intentions, is something wrong?" he asked professionally.

Satomi shook his head, "No, everything's fine, I'm just calling a close friend to help me further and I believe you'd like to be around when this is going on. From what I gather, you have two others working with you?" he asked.

He nodded, "Well, it was three, however someone has passed…" he looked down, "We are ready to do anything to help the Kawa rise, the leaf has fallen and it's about time to start something new… something better."

Roso raised an eyebrow, "Just like that? Betray anyone else who lives in the village? Just turn your back away from them?" she asked, wanting to know what he thought.

"No, I still love the leaf and it's people, but even if you love something, it doesn't mean it's for the greater good. Many times, sacrifices are made to have something stand stronger," he explained, looking over at the archer.

She nodded her head in approval. Normally, with her being only 19, finding people her age with the same thought process and ideas was hard to come across. And yet, here's this guy, who Naruto know's well, and has the same thinking as her. Sometimes, people get lucky… _'Finally, someone my own age who doesn't talk about sex and the latest fashion…' _she thought, looking back to Satomi.

"Are you planning to go back to the leaf?" Satomi asked, wanting to get as much of the information out of the way before Naruto and Sakura made their way to his office.

He shook his head, "I would like to say I am, but sadly, this was a one war trip." Sorrow held his eyes to the floor, "In order to tell you, I can't return. I risked it all, you see, if our ninja return with a failed mission or something like this, as I'm doing now, I'd be killed as soon as I took a step into the Hokage office."

Roso's eyes widened, "Didn't you say that you and your buddies _wanted _war?" she asked. She understood his thought process, but why warn them about war if it was their intension all along.

"We wanted war, that's true, but Sasuke… he's a mad man! Our plan was to get the people to rebel, and it's working fine, but it has it's side effects." He looked up at the two who were in the room with him, "Obviously we expected some… casualties, not that we wanted that, but it was a need be. However, Sasuke kills anyone who simply speaks 'out of term' as he says. They only say 'No,' or even question him, their dead. It's sad really, many of my friends and even my teammates have passed because of the snakes need for power. The thing is… he's making an enemy out of himself and that's why I came to warn you…"

"Because he's a crazed ninja?" Roso asked, sitting down in the chair, expecting a long conversation.

"That, but also because he doesn't think strait. He'll pull orders on the leaf ninja that no one would expect in war, he'd kill all the villages without _anyone _expecting it. I wish it never came to this, but I've fled from the leaf village in hopes of helping the Land of Rivers grow."

There was a brief silence, Satomi thought it over, he'd except any leaf ninja, but he'd need to let Naruto come to make a final call. With village things, Satomi excelled at, but when it came to ninja, he was no help. _'If the village grows into a ninja village, I'll be having an early retirement,' _he thought.

_Knock Knock_

"You called us, Satomi-sir?" Naruto entered the office, Sakura followed closely behind.

Konohamaru's eyes widened, _'Just what the hell does this Kawa nation have up it's sleeves? Naruto… he… Naruto's dead.' _

**Thanks for reading! (How many chapters end with "Thanks for reading"?) Anywho, This chapter was a bit of a drag, in a way, I felt that I could have done better in some parts. There may be some unanswered questions, so if ya'll can't wait and are about to pee your pants to understand, don't be shy to PM me a question, I alway get back. **

**That's it though, please tune in for future chapters!**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS BREAK! MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**-LovelySheree**


	14. Chapter 14

**Screw my schedule. I'm updating on mondays too now. It's too big of a gap… Anyway… Ahem...**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They're so touching :D Okay, to answer some questions you may have… yes. Konohamaru IS in the village. Well, the Kawa village. Anyway, he'll become bigger and sorta my own Konohamaru, I don't know, it's hard to explain. Anyway, I've always liked Konohamaru and I think the anime makes him seem weaker. I mean, he's got skill. **

**And if you missed it, Konohamaru's team died. AKA I'm not planning on having him be with Moegi (did I spell that right?)**

**Enjoy~**

Shikamaru sat on his chair looking through the window that seemed to be only a reflection. It was dark outside, no streetlights were lit in the streets, but he sat in a dimly lit room that casted his face onto the dark window that he stared at.

He observed himself, he saw how his eyes seemed duller, how his skin seemed paler, and how his shoulders slouched down in a helpless manner. What had he become? Why did he have nothing to say? Nothing to think? Nothing to _do? _… If only there wasn't hate in the world. After all, it was because of hate and greed did this village fall to.

He wanted to be back to team 10 back in action, he wanted to re-live life… No, he didn't want to re-live life. He didn't want to relive the nightmares that haunted his fate, the shadows that followed his silhouette. He wanted a second chance… he wanted a new start.

Thinking of team 10, his thoughts began to wonder to it's soul survivors. Ino Yamanaka, and himself. He had grown quite found of their relationship during this hard time. He used to think of her as a loud mouth fan girl who was too troublesome to even take a second glance at, but she'd grown. She had grown into a finer woman than he'd ever expected. Her determination seemed to rule the day and push onward, and her lovingness of bonds was warm from the loses she'd faced. The loses they _both _faced.

A knock was heard at the door, causing him to get up and open it.

"Hey, Shikamaru," a feminine voice rang.

His eyes widened slightly, "Ino? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at her as she walked passed him and through the doorway.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Her eyes wondered the room, she'd been in here so many times, why look at it now?

He walked up behind her, her posture was relaxed and homey. "Must have been important… for you to stop by here," he said, wondering what her thoughts were. If only he could read minds.

She shifted slightly, her relaxed stance more defensive. "It was just mindless thoughts, nothing to be worried about."

"Who said I was worried?" he asked, turning her to face him.

"Well, no one but-"

He turned around abruptly, walking into the kitchen, "Want a drink?" he asked, the sound of an opening fridge was heard when random condiments and glass bottles raddled inside the door of the freezer box.

She nodded, but realized he couldn't see her, for his head was inside the fridge. "Uh, sure, I'll have something. What are the options?" she asked, approaching him.

He shrugged and lifted two beers up, "You may think it isn't chivalry, but I've only got beer or water."

She just sighed but took the beer, "I'll just have this," she said, cracking it open. A satisfying 'clink-pffft' of the air rushing from the opened cap of the bottle arose from the blond's hand.

The night went on as they sat and created small talk, contently taking sips from the slowly downing beverage. The sky grew darker as the clock was passing hours by in a blink. They knew that they sat their for a while, but neither wanted to admit that it was late, neither wanted to say 'I've got to go,' and neither wanted to leave each other's company. Throughout the night, they'd grown closer in distance, Shikamaru's shoulder was in use of a pillow for the woman who had intruded his house and thoughts.

Ino looked up at him, his beer in hand but the only remains were not wanted to be drank, for it was thicker and probably the backwash of it all. She looked at her own bottle that sat empty on the coffee table next to his feet that were relaxed and crossed. She knew they weren't intoxicated enough to be drunk, they'd be able to go on a mission with a strait head even, but her mind was more free and her thoughts wondered much further than she maybe would have wanted.

"Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Hmm?" His eyes didn't move from his far-off gaze he held to the wall.

She didn't reply, only moved from her cozy perch on his shoulder, to sit strait up and looking at him intently from the side. Again, his glance didn't falter. Gathering her thoughts and fears and tossing them aside, she moved closer to his face, her eyes wondering his features.

Looking at her, he raised a single eyebrow, "Ino?"

Closing the distance between them, she graced him with a humble offering of her lips to his own. Seeing it coming, it didn't take him long to recover from the shock. Maybe it was only the drink, but… he didn't have enough to be drunk. Unexpectedly, his hands began to raise and hover her hips. Ino switched from her awkward position and propped herself in his lap as she continued the gesture that the Nara gladly returned.

_'Why is she doing this? I don't need even more thoughts to think about… what's up with her?' _he thought, but never backed away.

She broke off, fluttering her eyes open to look at him, "I've been wanting to do that…" she admitted, not looking away from his gray hazel eyes.

She placed her forehead to his but before she could think further, he had picked her up and carried her to his room.

XXX

Naruto walked into the office and first saw Satomi, he was sitting with somewhat of a 'guess what?' kid of grin as his hands were folded together much like Tsunade when she had ruled the leaf. He looked around and saw Roso, but that didn't surprise him because he was expecting her to be here. However, what _did _surprise him was the young man next to her who stood wide eyed at him, gawking as if he were buck nude.

But then again… he was probably making the same expression himself. If his eyes were seeing things right, there standing in front of him, was the kid who looked up to him all those years ago. "K-Konohamaru?" he asked, looking at him up and down.

"No way…" the Saratobi breathed, pointing a shaking hand to Naruto. "Y-you're suppose to be _dead!" _he said, not understanding it at all.

Naruto chuckled, it was his way of relieving stress. He scratched the back of his head and tried to start small talk, "Heh, so when did you get here, Konohamaru?"

Deciding to just go with it, he answered his 'dead' friend. "Well, just today… Roso here showed me the way," he said, gesturing to the girl beside him.

Naruto turned to Roso, "Where'd you find him?" he asked, confused of just _why _Konohamaru was here.

"Well actually, in a way, he found me. I was just hunting when I heard thunder-toes over here running about a few yards off from me." She smirked at the nick-name she created for him.

Konohamaru just face-faulted, "Oh come on, '_thunder-toes?'_! I'm a _ninja _I can't be _that _loud!" he reasoned, but she acted like she hadn't heard.

"Eh, Naruto, is there a bug in here, I keep hearing buzzing…" she said, making silent 'buzzing' noises.

Konohamaru made a classic 'anime-fall' as Naruto answered her.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing…" he joked, holding out his hand to help his ol' buddy up. "How ya' doing Konohamaru?"

He sighed, "Well if this is how I get treated, I may just kill myself."

Naruto chuckled, patting his shoulder, "Well, it's great to see ya,"

Sakura, who had been observing the situation laughed and joined in the conversation. "So, are you planning on staying? I doubt that you'd be able to go back there with this on your card." Her face grew more serious as she said this, knowing it was hard to depart from home.

He nodded, "There's no use in me going back, I actually came here to bring news about war…" he said, looking down.

Naruto's eyes saddened, "I knew this was coming, I just hope our ninja are ready for it if it comes."

Satomi perked up, "You think it's come that soon?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. After all, he'd never had to face war before.

"Under normal circumstances I'd say no, but this is Teme we're talking about," he explained, hearing a snort from Sakura who was beside him.

"That snake doesn't know the difference between war and peace," she seethed, not enjoying what Sasuke had done to them. "It's just like him to break what's already broken,"

Konohamaru nodded, "Yeah, Konoha was already beaten up from the council, yet Sasuke and his friends seemed to tear what little we had."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke has 'friends'? Who's with him?" he asked, unknowing of the other's.

Again, Konohamaru's head lowered, "One of them I don't bother to get to know, he's like a robot to them. I had a conversation with him and it went smoothly, that is, until Sasuke ordered him to kick me out of the bar we sat in." They urged him to continue, "The other one though… she'd someone you know," looking up at Naruto's face, his eyes heavy and curious. "It's Hinata. She's betrayed the leaf as well,"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Hinata? Why would she betray the leaf?" she couldn't believe that someone so innocent as her could be full of that much hate.

Naruto shook his head, "Someone as quiet as her has a lot of time to think. And with her history and clan rules, she was a bomb waiting to explode."

Roso looked at him, "You saw it coming?" she asked, referring to Hinata's betrayal.

"Yeah…"

XXX

Hinata sat inside the house Sasuke had claimed for them. She'd picked out furniture that the shop keeper was gracious enough to 'give' to her for 'free'. Well, that's not entirely true… _'I _did _spare his life, that's a big price,' _she smirked, looking at her nails.

It had been a while since she'd seen her husband that day. It was weird, calling him husband was still new for her, it was strange to speak off her tongue. She looked out the window of her house, the Hyūga compound was visible, much to her displeasure. She wanted to burn it down, but Sasuke had said to wait until the war was won. They needed ninja for a fair fight after all. But still, she hated that place…

Flashback

_Hinata ran out of the house, her father had just scolded her for being to 'weak' again. She was 19 and he still called her worthless, a failure of a daughter. _

'I'd like to show him just how 'weak' I am,' _she thought, curling her fists tight._

_She plopped herself down on a bench, looking at the sky. She didn't understand how Shikamaru always said it calmed him down. All it made her want to do was squint her eyes and get a head ache from the awkward positioning and the bright blue sky above. _'Father's always taunting me. I'm not weak… I'm strong. I'm stronger than _all _of them _combined!' Her face grew red with anger, _'I'm sick of off the crap he gives me! I should just march in there and tell him what I _really _think,' _she tried to convince herself._

_Not finding the courage, she stood up and walked away, the bench was left empty and lonely as it once was before._

End of flashback

**(I consider this rated M… But It isn't sexual… only frisky.)**

A click and a creek of an opening door took the Mrs. Uchiha away from her thoughts, she looked up to see Sasuke hanging his coat on the rack next to the door. He glanced at her, grunted, and turned away looking at the counter. "No food?" he asked rudely.

She smirked, expecting him to say something as such when he walked in. She almost stalked up to him, the smirk still held on her face, "Yes…" she began innocently, "But I thought that I may have a better option for your hunger."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, the last thing he needed was this, he didn't want her to be crawling all over him tonight. "Oi, Hinata, I'm hungry for real food, like a _real _man should."

She laced her arms around his neck, his back still facing her as her gentle neck kisses were successfully seducing him. She could almost _hear _his heart beat faster as she began to suck on his love spot. "Are you sure… I think a woman's intuition may help you better than you think," she whispered in his ear, it twitched as his lobe felt the warm breath of his wife.

He turned around, his face stern and annoyed, but lust was clearly visible in his eyes. "I want my food," he announced.

She clicked her mouth, "How about after you have your snack?" she said, kissing under his chin.

Groaning, he lifted her up and carried her to the couch, marking her as his own.

**(M'kay, it's over now.)**

XXX

The next morning…

Ino woke up, the light brightly shined in her eyes and it took her awhile to get her bearings strait. She made a quiet gasp when she remembered last nights events. Looking over at Shikamaru who slept, his chest bare as well as the rest of him. She knew, without looking, that she too didn't have any clothes on as well. Finding it cold and quiet, she rolled back under the covers and laid her head on the Nara's chest, closing her eyes once again as she drifted off into her dreams…

Shikamaru opened his eyes, knowing he was safe. For a minute there, he thought that he'd die from the blond. He didn't take advantage of her, he'd _never _do that! But she was making him grow more and more lustful with every kiss she's give him. He raised his arm up and wrapped it protectively around her, _'At last… I've found my hope again,' _he sighed, breathing in her sent.

**That's another chapter guys! :D I apologize if you found the SasuHina moment above awkward but I wanted to do that for multiple reasons. One being I needed to suggest something, two, it really show's how they interact, and three, it seemed like a good way to point it out. Anyway, I'm not a lemon writer because I don't appreciate those, I respect ****_true _****writing, not some arousing crap that never really actually happens. So, I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to ****_imply _****that I was going to write something like that in the future.**

**Lol, finally, ShikaIno moments are happening. I have to say, they are fun to write. I like to read and I just all around ****_like _****NarSaku better, but I must admit, ShikaIno is fun to write. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed though! As I've said, Konohamaru is going to become bigger as a character because he's awesome like that :P Thanks for all the previous reviews and thanks for the future ones, and most of all, thanks for reading!**

**-LovelySheree**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope I can meet my deadline now. From Monday to Wednesday then to Friday… I'm sure I can do it fine, but if a chapter is late, blame writer's block! ) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and all blah blah blah, normal chapter introductions… **

**I'm sorry for updating late, I've been on vacation and all, thanks for being patient!**

**Enjoy~**

Sasuke sat in his Hokage chair. He looked over the village, seeing if anyone was disobeying or defying him. Obviously no one was that stupid. The ninja from the ANBU squad 17 said that Konhamaru died in action during his last mission… _'Such a shame, he could've been strong,' _he thought, _'But not as strong as I,' _he smirked, enjoying the power that was in his hands.

It had been just 7 months since he received that news. Seven months, and a lot had happened since then.

For one, his wife was officially carrying his child. With the Byakugan and Sharingan, his child was sure to be a prodigy. And through him, his plan will be complete… Of corse, Hinata mustn't know of it. Most likely, she'd be week for the child like every other over loving mother in the world. Though, she may grow strong with some… persuasion.

Her temper though… Damn her temper. One of the many downfall of this horrid process. Honestly, he wanted it to be over with, he just wanted it to be done. One thing at a time though.

There was a knock at his door, "Come in," he called, awaiting for the person to emerge from behind the door.

"Sasuke," the lack of prefix told him that it wasn't a villager. The options now, were Shikamaru or Arata. When he could see his shadow on the ground, it was clear that it was Arata, his height wasn't as tall as the lazy Nara.

"Arata, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked, he didn't feel for anyone, he barely felt for his own wife, but this boy grew on him. Though, he like Zabuza's idea of having a ninja as a weapon, willing to be used and be a user at anytime. Willing to die for their master. "Something on you're mind?"

Arata shook his head, "So, but ya see, we've gotten news on the Nara and the Yamanaka."

"What is it?"

"It seems that they've been keeping something from you… just like you presumed." Arata took a deep breath, looking out the window behind the Uchiha that scanned the village.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well what are they hiding?"

"The Yamanaka, it appears that she's pregnant. And although we can't have a blood sample, the way the Nara acts and helps around her has me thinking he's the father," he said.

Sasuke nodded, "Well, this is interesting news. I wonder why they didn't tell me about it, I would've given him a good gift after all…"

Arata smirked, "Some people have to sense in respect,"

"Clearly…"

XXX

Shikamaru laid on his bed, looking at the celling. _'It's been a troublesome six months…' _he thought, taking in a deep breath. Normally he's have his arm around the sleeping beauty next to him, however with her swollen stomach he found it awkward to do. Especially since she squirmed and moved a lot due to the small bump. Though, it wasn't so small anymore. Funny though, he'd been calling the still unborn and unnamed child 'small bump' or 'smalls'. Always, he'd done that. He'd have to get out of the habit when it's born.

When it's born… huh. He still hadn't gotten use to the _idea _much less the reality that will be in less than seven months from what the doctor had said. Normally, Ino could check up on herself enough to have weekly check-ups at the doctor avoided so that _he _wouldn't find out. However, there were many things that she couldn't do, therefore they arranged for a very willing doctor extra pay for every check-up to come to their house and not tell a soul about the pregnancy.

They were both ecstatic about the idea of parents, it may have taken them by surprise, but still lovely none-the-less. But a big downfall in it was the fact that the leaf was on the bridge of an all out war. They didn't want their child growing up in war. They didn't want him/her to even _face _war. But, a ninja life is a ninja life and it sucks to suck.

For once, the genius's mind created a simple and blunt thought.

He felt a stirring next to him, looking over at Ino he smiled. Most likely she was waking up, it was 8:30 after all, she normally woke up at 8:00 no matter how many times he'd tried to convince her to sleep-in. She's just say she wasn't weak and that she knew what was best for herself. He wouldn't argue any further, knowing it was a lost fight.

"G'morning," he smiled, kissing her forehead as she woke up.

She smiled and lay her head on her chest, "Good morning," she sighed happily, rubbing her, quite large, stomach.

He lay his hand atop of hers and leaned back into his pillow, "What are you gonna do today?" he asked.

He felt her shrug, "I honestly don't know. I want to go shopping, but with this going on… it's sorta hard to pull it off."

He sighed, "I'm sorry about that, Ino. The problem is that Sasuke will find out and somehow ruin it's life."

"I know, and I'm not mad at you for it… I just hope everything will be fine when war happens."

"Well, if the plan works than we should be fine," she smiled.

"Yeah, but the people who rebel are killed…" he countered.

She rolled her eyes, "I hate to be heartless, but let me be blunt; it's lowing his forces. He's potentially killing off his own army,"

She felt him nod from above her head, "Yeah, you're right… I just wish it didn't have to be like this,"

"Agreed," with that, she turned slightly to get in a more comfortable position and closed her eyes once more. _'I wonder what the Kawa village is like…' _she thought, remembering their plan once again.

Once the baby was discovered, they alternated their plan just a bit. Instead of fleeing during battle, they'd hide out somewhere after the child was born and then get around the battle field and flee to the Kawa nation. Of corse, they'd plant evidence that they died in battle. Slowly but surely, they were getting there…

XXX

Konohamaru smiled as he walked down the roads of the River village. In the past seven months, he had made himself quite a home here, he lived in a nice area next to nice people getting paid a nice amount for teaching and defended, everything was just… nice. He was on his way to the trainging grounds, meeting up with Naruto, Roso and Sakura. They usually had their sparring matches on Saturdays but they were having it today because they had a mission tomorrow and today was friday.

Looking at his watch he began to pale, "Damn it! I can't be late again! If I'm late I'll be sure to get punched my Sakura _and _Roso!" he began to run as he made his way to the training grounds.

When he got there, he relaxed when he noticed that they were all laughing. _'Hopefully they won't mind,' _he thought. Running over to them, he shoved his hands into his pockets and gave a grin, "Sorry for being late," he said, lifting one hand up to scratch the back of his head.

In a second, all of then pooled away, surprising the Saritobi senseless. He froze in his spot when he felt a kunai to his neck, "Konohamaru… you're losing your touch. Couldn't you see that those were clones?" Naruto teased, releasing his hold on the, now, Kawa ninja.

Konohamaru just snorted, "Well I'd be paying attention if it weren't for being scared senseless of getting punched by your girlfriend and Roso!"

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, that's ture."

"Speaking of Sakura and Roso… where are they?" he asked, looking around the training ground.

Naruto shrugged, "They went shopping or something… I don't know honestly."

"And you're fine with having, absolutely, no idea what they may do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Paling, Naruto just waved his hands in front of his face, as if to convince the ninja in front of him more, "No no! I mean… it's _fine!" _he said.

XXX

"What!?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the ANBU black-op who had just delivered some unwanted news.

"S-sir, it seems that al-almost all of… all of our ninja have rebelled." He rose his shaking hand to his forehead to preform a solute.

Sasuke whipped his head to glare out of the well known Hokage window. "Have you threatened them? Tell then, if they do not listen, they'll be banished."

"But, sir! We've tried, they are listening to no one now!" he explained, desperate to have the power-hungry Uchiha to understand.

"They must have orders from someone, yes?" he asked, standing up and looking at him. His stance was stiff, but held confidence. It was sly but somehow believable. He was a lier, but many trusted him.

The ANBU turned his head, not wanting to say any more.

"Tell me,"

"They aren't taking order's from anyone…"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

The soldier turned around and began to leave the office, but before he could…

_Thunk_

"Fool…" Sasuke seethed, "I do not tolerate liers…"

A knock was heard at his door but he chose to ignore it, he didn't want to kill another soldier for witnessing, did he now?

He knew of the plans that the Shikamaru Nara had planned. He knew that the people were rebelling because of him too… and it was starting to give it's tearing at his frustration.

He punched the desk he sat at, a crack making itself known on the polished wood. "Damn you Nara," he growled, glaring at the widening crack, "This officially means war."

XXX

Naruto sat inside his room, It had been a long day so he had taken his shirt off and tossed it in the corner near his "laundry pile". Or, that's what he liked to call it. It was filled and full of various things like trash and random things in his room he didn't care for. Only once a day did clothes get thrown into it and it had created quite the pile. Nearly four feet tall, and half his room. Luckily, he'd made a path for his feet to walk to his bed, dresser, and closet. The problem was, he no longer had access to the bathroom from inside his room, for the pile had consumed the floor and closed off the door, but there was another entrance.

His head rose from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door, "Coming," he called, making his way to the door. When he opened the door, he saw a familiar pink haired medic-nin, "Oh, hello Sakura-chan," he grinned, opening to door to let her in.

She smiled back and walked inside. She was surprised at how well he managed his house when she first came over, it was neat and tidy. If only she saw his room in the state it was in now. "Hey Naruto," she glanced over at him and then found herself wrapped up in two arms. Reflexes took over and her body tensed up, but soon she relaxed and leaned her head into his chest.

"How have you been today? I didn't see you much," he asked, placing his head on top of hers.

She sighed, content with her position, "Nothing much. Roso and I got some stuff for the mission tomorrow, considering you and Konohamaru would probably just walk out of this village with only your pants on."

He snorted, "Pft, I'd bring my ramen too, Sakura-chan."

"That reminds me…" she began, not bothering to continue. She felt him tense.

"You remembered my Ramen, didn't you Sakura-chan?" he asked, not moving. When there was no reply, he began to freak out, sitting up strait and holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall from the push he gave to launch her eyes into his vision as he stared her down. "Did you forget… my ramen Sakura-chan?"

Her cheeks began to redden from how close his face was to her own, "Erm," she sputtered out, unsure how to answer.

He stood up, having her fall onto his now vacant spot on the chair that he'd sat in moments ago. A faint "eep" was heard from the kunoichi before he turned around to face her again, "Sakura-chan, the shops are closed! I don't think I'll be able to even _move _without my Ramen on the mission! What am I going to do!"

Growing slightly jealous of the food, Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her swollen ego. "I didn't forget the _ramen _Naruto-baka!" she glared at her boyfriend.

His eyes widened at the news but soon a grin made it's way onto his features, "Hehe, are you _jealous _of _food _Sakura-chan?" he asked, poking and prodding at her.

She growled and whipped her head away, "No, why would I be _jealous?" _she asked, crossing her legs.

He smirked, "Sure looks like it to _me, _Sakura-chan…"

She stood up, her hands placed on her hips, "I-I'm not _jealous_, okay!" she spewed, tapping her foot in annoyance.

He giggled a childish laugh and mocked her movements, tapping his own foot and placing his hands on his hips as well.

"Cut that out!" she yelled aggravated.

He moved his head in a girlish manner causing her to have a flushed face mixed with anger and embarrassment.

"S-Stop!"

He giggled again and pointed behind her, she turned around to see another Naruto and before she knew it, the first "Naruto" poofed away into thin air. Naruto reached over and grabbed her, trowing her over his shoulder and began to make his way to the front door.

"Hey! Hey put me down!" she yelled, fisting her hands and punching him half heartedly.

"Not until you admit you were jealous," he said matter-of-factly.

She sighed, propping her elbows on his shoulders and laying her head on her hands, "I honestly don't know _why _I love you," she heaved. Her eyebrows rose when the blond suddenly stopped.

"Y-you love me?" he asked, putting her down to look at her.

At first she was worried that something was wrong when he stopped, but when it was this she relaxed and gave out a small chuckle, "Of corse, Baka. Why would I date someone I don't like?"

He nodded, but kept her gaze, "Yeah, sure… but you said _love," _he continued to stare her down.

Her cheeks felt hot when she realized where he was going. Sure, she loved Naruto, she always had really, but that didn't mean she was ready to be so open about it. "Uh… yes… I did," she looked at the ground, unsure of what to do with her vision as it wondered the wooden floor.

He looked her up and down, taking in a deep breath, and then grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. Before she even had the chance to react, his lips had mended into hers.

Sure, to say I love you was hard, but this… this they had done and she found it much, _much _easier to communicate like so. Her hands found the back of his head as she stroked his blond unruly hair, surprisingly soft and thin.

**Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry again for not updating at the normal time. But it was christmas creak and I was enjoying myself… not as if I don't enjoy this, but you know what I mean. **

**I also apologize for the STILL lack of action. It takes a lot to plot it right and keep ya'll interested but do not worry! As you read above, Sasuke is getting angrier!**

**-LovelySheree**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey again, I always make schedules and never keep them… I'm trying to on here but it isn't always working. It was previously working because during thanksgiving break I wrote the first 6 chapters basically. And I kept getting ahead, but then there was ONE slower chapter and now I'm updating whenever I can. :P Thanks for being patient and not yelling at my uncertainty! :)**

**Enjoy~**

"I see the target sir,"

"Good, hit full force,"

"But sir, this will start war!" The Chunin ninja looked at his squad leader.

The Jonin smirked, "That's what our Hokage wanted,"

And with that, the small Chunin was filled with regret and hatred of himself… for then… he killed the first Kawa ninja… for then… he started war.

XXX

Satomi sat in his office, he'd just gotten done discussing future plans of the ninja academy with some of the newer and fresh Jonin that they had formed. _'I'm not fit to lead this ninja village…' _he thought, remembering how confused he was throughout the entire meeting. Sighing, he put his hand on his chin and leaned back. _'Of corse… I _am _of retiring age…' _he continued to think.

"Sir! Satomi-sama! Please I have grave news!" a voice yelled from behind the thick wooden door.

"Come in!" Satomi yelled, hoping everything was alright. "What's going on?"

The young man caught his breath before looking up, "T-the leaf… their ninja… their ninja attacked our own!" he exclaimed, his hands firmly planted on his knees.

"What!? What are you talking about!?" he couldn't believe his ears… he knew the leaf was planning something, but killing Kawa ninja meant… war. It meant a war that none of them were ready for.

Panting, the man continued, "I'm sorry to bring this news, but we are officially at war… with the leaf."

"Bring me Naruto!" Their was no doubt about it, the fate of the Kawa rested on Naruto, Sakura, Roso, and Konohamaru's shoulders…

XXX

"Ino! Ino where are you!?" Shikamaru yelled, looking around the room, Ino no where to be found.

"Sh-Shika-SHIKAMARU!" he heard her cry from the back of the house.

Running as fast as he could, he came to his knees at her side, "I-Ino… what's wrong?" he whispered, looking at her weak and trembling body. Over the months, her stomach had grown larger from the baby's growth inside causing her to breath heavily when having to be active.

"I… I-I can't brea-breath…" she whispered, her hands guarding the baby from danger.

He heaved her up onto his lap, his hands steadily held her arms so she wouldn't collapse. "Don't worry Ino, It's gonna be okay…" he said, hoping to believe his own words. Times like this… it was hard to find hope and warmth.

Ino's head fell into his chest, but in only a second, it whipped up and her face winced, "Ahg! Th-the baby!"

"What? What about the baby, is it okay?" Shikamaru asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Shikamaru… the baby's coming!" she wheezed.

XXX

Sasuke paced infront of his soldiers.

"Be prepared for anything…"

"Yes Sasuke!"

"Don't let them fool you,"

"Yes Sasuke!"

"Don't have _any _mercy."

XXX

Naruto stood in front of their Jonin and Chunin, Konohamaru was dealing with the Genin along with Roso. Sakura was already in the hospital prepared to heal anyone.

"Don't let their evil ways get to you," he said, staring down all the soldiers.

"Yes, Naruto!"

"Don't be scared to show mercy, the enemy are only following orders."

"Yes, Naruto!"

"Make sure to keep yourself at safe distances, you're assassins, not fully trained ninja. They are prepared for anything and will take advantage of the lack of feeling we must have."

"Yes, Naruto!"

"Be careful…"

XXX

"You ready, Konohamaru?" Roso climbed on the back of her horse, her bow and arrow's already firmly planted on her back. The white steed's saddle hung loosely on it's back as the golden haired young girl turned to look at her friend.

Konohamaru nodded, his sword slung around his back as he hopped on to the black mustang that stood tall beside him. "Yeah, it's about time we show them what we're made of," he smirked.

Roso nodded, wearing a smirk of her own, "Okay Genin, stay in the village, get the citizens to safety!" she yelled out, turning around and kicking her horse into a sprint.

"Yah!" The Saratobi yelled, chasing after the quickly galloping archer in front of him.

XXX

"It's time to end this…" Sasuke hissed out.

Hinata came up behind him, "There's no way they can win, I don't even know why they're trying to battle us." Her hands held a small bundle, a baby's jet black hair and large pale eyes shined as they looked onward, clueless of the oncoming danger.

"Sasuke looked back at her, "Stay here," he demanded, walking out the door and to the gates where the soldiers awaited his command.

Hinata sat down on the chair, _'Sasuke-kun… kill them all… those traitor's need to learn a lesson.' _Her thoughts slowly drifted into memories…

Flashback

_"Hinata-sama!" a Hyūga guard rushed after her, "Hinata-sama… I bring awful news… You're father has been killed!" he yelled._

_Hinata smirked, her back towards the soldier, "L-let me t-t-take some-some time al-alone…" she whispered, not turning around. _

_The guard walked away, wondering if she'd be alright… little did he know…_

'Finally… No more boundaries… no more expectations that won't be reached. I'm a free woman!' _Hinata grinned, her hands forming fists at her side, _'At last,'

End of Flashback

XXX

Naruto ran quickly through the thickening crowd, rushing to the hospital room. If this battle ended as he fought it would… he may not be back to say goodbye. "Sakura-chan!" he called, entering the pinkett's office. When he saw that the office was vacant, he turned to look in the other rooms.

He slammed another for open, "Sakura-chan!" he tried again, no answer.

"Sakura-chan?" no one there.

"Sakura-chan?" again no one there.

"Sakura-chan!" his heart skipped a beat when he saw a slim figure going through some books.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry but Sakura's in the middle of surgery, the Genin that returned from a mission this morning ran into some leaf ninja."

Naruto's face fell, "That's okay… thanks for letting me know," with that, he closed the door.

Knowing there was no time to wait, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a few words, leaving it on her desk before he rushed back to get ready for battle.

He couldn't help but have a sinking feeling crowd his mind and chest.

XXX

Ino laid on the couch, her knees propped up as the doctor instructed her to breath and relax. As her hands shook with pain and fear, her heart seemed to burst with bravery and determination to deliver. The room was completely wild, Shikamaru was freaking out, the doctor was bossy, and Ino was absolutely vivid. The pain killers didn't seem to kick in enough and her temper was flying through the roof.

Obviously labor wasn't an easy thing to do…

…And it was just as troublesome as Shikamaru assumed it to be.

"Please… Ino you need to _breath!" _Shikamaru tried to convince her, not only for her own sake, but the never ending grip was about to _kill _his hand if she didn't calm down.

She shot a nasty glare at the lazy Nara, "Don't tell me to calm down!"

"But-" Shikamaru was interrupted however…

"Don't try, kid. It's normal for this to happen," the doctor comforted.

Sighing, he tried to forget about his numbing hand and stressful thoughts.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to start pushing… ready? 3…2…1…"

"Ahhhhgg!"

And it wasn't long after that, did the panic subside… Replaced by a single joyous cry.

Everything froze, nothing could be heard except new life… a life _he _helped create… _'Th-this is actually happening,' _Shikamaru thought, feeling the sensation of hot tears threatening to fall. _'I'm a father… I… I'm…' _The sound of another squealing was heard when his eyes followed the doctor as he saw the first glimps of his child. _'I'm a father!' _he cheered inside his mind, stumbling over to his wife's side once more.

The doctor grinned, setting the small infant into it's mother's embrace. "It's a girl," he breathed quietly, taking in the breathtaking sight of a new family.

The wails of the child didn't faultier, but it was nothing but music to the parent's ears. "She's…" Ino couldn't even comprehend words inside her head to fit their daughter's life.

Shikamaru leaned down, his head right beside's the blond's "Hope… she's small hope," he kissed their daughter's forehead as she finally began to settle down, making an occasional squeal.

"Nozomi…" Ino breathed, looking pridefully at the bundle she held. "Nozomi Satoko Nara."

"Nozomi, it's perfect," he kissed his girlfriend's head proudly as they watched in awe as their daughter moved her hand or squirmed her feet.

Outside the door sat a waiting ninja, a smirk worn on his face. "Nozomi… meaning 'hope'. Well, their hope shall be taken away… Sasuke gets a new mind to mold."

XXX

Konohamaru whipped through the Kawa's forests following behind Roso. Their mission was to get to the all of the kids who were in captivity or "training" and gather them to the River village. Normally, you wouldn't send only two people on horses to do such a mission, but knowing the leaf's population was dropping, they figured there wouldn't be many kids to gather.

He was first oppose to the idea, but after Naruto and Sakura explained that Sasuke would be torturing them trough training, it's be for a greater good to get them out of the leaf. Then their was the fact that it'd be lowing their forces and giving families reasons to leave the village for an escape. Hopefully this wouldn't bite them in the ass too hard.

"Konohamaru!" Roso called from in front of him.

"What is it?" he called back, dragging out of his thoughts.

She turned to look at him quickly before redirecting her attention to the front again, "We're nearing the leaf village, are you absolutely positive you're ready to just waltz back in there?" she asked, knowing of the danger's it brought to her Sarotobi friend.

He nodded, "Yeah, besides, I'm sure getting kids who are already rebelling on their own nation to join us won't be too bad!" he grinned, knowing she couldn't see, but the gesture was sill enjoying to make in hard times as such.

"We're here! Come on, let's keep the horses here," she hopped off her horse, roping it to the near by tree.

Following instructions, Konohamaru tied his horse up and ran to the village walls. "Good, it's just like we thought. Their all preparing for battle, none of them are patrolling the wall," Konohamaru mused.

"Good, can you get a view on where the kids are being kept?" she asked, hoping this mission wouldn't be a hunt.

Konohamaru shook his head, "No, but I know where all the kids and 'weaker' ones are kept during battles. If Sasuke has any common sense at all, they'd be in the tunnels under the village."

"Okay… so how do we get there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to make a smooth get away to the Hokage's tower un noticed, from there it's a piece of cake."

"Good," with that, they made their way to the Hokage tower, being as discreet as possible.

XXX

"We strike from the shadows! If we try head-on battles you'll _all _be at disadvantages, for now… keep your distance."

"Understood,"

"Don't hesitate, they'll kill you at any chance they get."

"Understood,"

"Now, let's fight! For the Kawa's future and for our own!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"For the future!"

XXX

"Let's go! Don't hesitate, don't listen them, don't let them in."

"Sir!"

"Don't feel _any _emotions, don't love, don't hate, don't care."

"Sir!"

"Now… let's win this war." Sasuke seethed, his sharingan blazing.

**This was a weird written chapter, I had shorter scenes to set everything up and all. This was a flashy chapter, lol. Erm, anyway… thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Finally! The excitement is about to rage on! Let's get to it!**

**-LovelySheree**


End file.
